


Повторение

by SpiritHallows



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: Исак и Эвен – бывшие. Похороны сближают их





	Повторение

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr автора: http://evaking.tumblr.com/
> 
> Сначала фик был написан на французском, потом автор перевел его на английский, а уже я на русский

1

Излишне быстрый ремикс «Harder Better Faster Stronger» группы Daft Punk сводит всех с ума в клубе, где двадцатичетырехлетний Исак Вальтерсен ждет возвращения Штефана, ушедшего за пивом. Исак никогда не был потрясающим танцором, всегда немного стеснялся, поэтому он просто качается в такт музыке. Несколько пар рядом с ним трутся друг о друга бедрами и целуются, и Исак старается не смотреть на них, одновременно с этим избегая зрительного контакта с двумя парнями, которые смотрят на него с неприкрытым интересом. Это тешит самолюбие – Исак знает, что выглядит потрясающе, спасибо – но у него есть стандарты.

Он улыбается, когда к нему подходит его бойфренд и, обняв со спины, протягивает пиво и целует в щеку.

– Бармен с явным намеком мне подмигнул, он флиртовал со мной?

Исак выгибает бровь, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть Штефану в глаза.

– Ты не должен мне рассказывать о таком, – со смехом замечает он, перекрикивая музыку.

– Почему нет, если ты будешь ревновать, а ты такой горячий, когда ревнуешь, – Штефан целует Исака в губы, собственнически сжимая его в объятьях.

– Да неужели? Ладно, раз мы заставляем друг друга ревновать, потому что это горячо, как ты сказал, тогда я изменяю тебе. _Ха_ , – смеется Исак в лицо Штефану и делает длинный глоток пива.

Ночью они занимаются сексом, и это приятно. Исак обычно занимает позицию топа, когда атмосфера к этому располагает, когда они трахаются просто для развлечения. Штефан, являющийся фанатом фитнеса и йоги, демонстрирует свою гибкость, когда находится снизу, поэтому нетрудно заниматься сексом лицом к лицу.

Ранним утром, когда Штефан находится на пробежке, Исак получает смс. _«Бро, мама Магнуса умерла»_ , – читает он сообщение Юнаса. Он садится на кровать, тихо ругаясь.

Исаку ужасно жаль своего друга.

\---

Исак живет в Берлине уже пять с половиной месяцев, работает над научным проектом для университета и делит квартиру со Штефаном, коренным немцем. Они общаются на немецком и английском, потому что Штефан едва ли может сказать пять предложений на норвежском. Являясь очень занятым тридцатилетним адвокатом, Штефан не может бросить свою работу, чтобы присутствовать на похоронах в другой стране.

– Вся твоя жизнь здесь, он поймет, если ты не приедешь.

Они разговаривают на кухне. Исак, не настроенный на спор, решает не углубляться в собственные мотивы.

– Всё равно. Я объясню Флориану.

Флориан возглавляет исследование, и за время общения он показался Исаку человеком, который может спокойно войти в создавшуюся ситуацию.

Так всё и случается: начальник дает Исаку два дня выходных для визита к старому другу в Осло. В знак благодарности Исак обещает работать в два раза больше всю оставшуюся часть недели. Он берет билет на первый попавшийся – полуночный – рейс, беря первое доступное место. Прежде чем отправиться в аэропорт он, с сумкой в руке, встречается со Штефаном, который выходит из офиса, чтобы попрощаться.

– Передавай привет, ладно? – Штефан гладит его по щеке. Исак коротко кивает. Он злится, что Штефан не летит с ним, но они поговорят об этом после его возвращения. Вместо ожидаемого чмока Исак получает глубокий поцелуй, на который отзывается без особого энтузиазма.

– Ты обижен, – замечает Штефан, смотря, как Исак, не оглядываясь, в напряженной тишине быстро садится в такси.

\---

Возвращение в Осло никогда не было в тягость. Горло Исака сжимается, когда он идет по залам аэропорта. Несколько слов на норвежском, которыми он перекинулся с водителем, освежают. Исак смотрит на плывущий мимо город и всеми силами пытается не вспоминать, но ностальгическое настроение ночи не помогает в этом.

_Исак плакал так много, что слезы кончились. Поэтому он просто сидел здесь, на заднем сидении такси, везущем его в аэропорт, и смотрел в никуда застывшим невыразительным взглядом. Мертвец, вот кем он был._

Едва открыв дверь одетый в халат отец приветствует его в своем доме объятиями и улыбкой. Исак должен признать, что скучал по нему, как и по своей матери, и это позитивная сторона его отсутствия. Когда жена отца уходит спать, он предлагает Исаку стакан апельсинового сока.

– Всё прекрасно, – заверяет его Исак в ходе короткой тихой беседы в гостиной. – Мне нравится работа, нравится город. Мой немецкий улучшился, – усмехается он, обводя взглядом комнату.

– У твоего парня всё хорошо? – отец не знает Штефана лично, но осведомлен о его существовании. Вообще-то, никто в городе не знает его. Исак кивает, выдавливая улыбку.

– Он не смог приехать: занятой парень, – Исак не смотрит на отца, но слышит его ответное хмыканье.

После этого он уходит в комнату для гостей. Зевая, Исак садится на край кровати, оглядываясь. Когда его начинает одолевать сон, Исак раздевается, ложится под одеяла и выключает лампу.

Через полминуты ему приходит сообщение. Сонный, он берет телефон и видит мигающее на экране имя Юнаса. _«Прости, если лезу не в свое дело, но Эвен тоже будет. Подумал, что ты должен об этом знать, бро. Увидимся»._ И если Исак надеялся отдохнуть, то он глубоко заблуждался.

Если ему удастся поспать дольше двух часов, это уже будет достижением.

\---

_«Хорошего дня, малыш. Люблю тебя»._ Ответ не занял бы много времени, но Исак в замешательстве. Через несколько минут, после душа, он отправляет общий ответ, чтобы не спровоцировать ссору.

\---

Похороны – ужасное событие. Хуже всего то, что ты не можешь не присутствовать на них: быть другом – значит проходить вместе через хорошее и плохое, поэтому ты должен быть и на свадьбах, и на похоронах. Противоположные стороны кодекса дружбы. Исак размышляет, что должен сказать Магнусу. Нужно ли что-то говорить? Нормально ли одеться во всё черное или это клише этого дня и века? Встреча с Юнасом немного успокаивает нервы Исака. Слегка располневший Юнас выглядит более спокойным, более сосредоточенным. Старше него, хотя они одного возраста, но, вероятно, вечно мальчишеское лицо Исака играет здесь не последнюю роль: людям до сих пор кажется, что ему девятнадцать.

Они крепко обнимаются при встрече, хлопая друг друга по спине. Исак искренне улыбается в темные волосы друга.

– Чувак, ты тощий, как смерть.

Исак притворяется оскорбленным:

– Ты просто растолстел и завидуешь моим генам.

За шуткой приходит серьезность, учитывая повод, по которому они встретились. Исак приветствует девушку Юнаса, и они вместе садятся к нему в машину.

– Причиной стал сердечный приступ, – объясняет Юнас, ведя автомобиль. Исак слушает с заднего сиденья.

– Жаль. Она была молодой. Как Магнус?

– В сильной печали, – говорит Юнас. – Не опустошен, ничего слишком драматичного. Просто скорбит. Он даже спрашивал, приедешь ли ты.

Исак с облегчением выдыхает, радуясь, что не возненавидел себя за то, что позволил школьному другу погрузиться в эти чувства.

Пульс ускоряется, во рту пересыхает, когда Исак приближается к церкви. Знакомые лица возникают в поле его зрения, и он обменивается с несколькими их них тихими вежливыми приветствиями, делая исключение лишь для Махди, когда встречает его, и надеясь, что безразличная маска на его лице не подведет. Потому что внутри он рассыпается на мелкие осколки. «Чертов трус», – думает он про себя. Ему бы взять несколько уроков храбрости у Магнуса, который стоит прямо, мирно улыбаясь, хотя потерял мать. Который не потерял безобидного, наивного отношения к миру.

– Ты пришел, – шепчет Магнус ему на ухо во время объятия, долгого и теплого. Исак тронут.

– Врежь мне, когда больше не сможешь на меня рассчитывать.

Они смеются, мягко и знакомо. И сейчас больше нечего сказать. Похлопывание по щеке, успокаивающая улыбка – физического присутствия достаточно.

Во время службы Исак сидит рядом с Юнасом и Махди, которые из-за его роста кажутся короче; все хранят почтительное молчание. Рядом с парнями сидят их девушки, и Исак чувствует одиночество. Или, возможно, пренебрежение к себе. В любом случае, отвратительное чувство. Быть в отношениях – значит составлять друг другу компанию, в конце концов. Давать твоей половинке понимание, что она не одна в этих джунглях. Но ведь никто не заставлял его заводить отношения с адвокатом.

Когда священник просит подняться для свершения молитвы, Исак чувствует, как Юнас оглядывается куда-то за спину. Они настолько тесно связаны друг с другом, что Исак знает, кого он там увидел, даже не спрашивая. Он просто знает. Юнас почти незаметно, быстро смотрит на него встревоженным взглядом, будто пытаясь предупредить. Исак тяжело сглатывает, сердце начинает биться у него в горле. _«От чего ты бежишь?» – спросил таксист только что прибывшего в Берлин двадцатилетнего Исака, чье сердце было разбито._ Старания Юнаса летят насмарку, потому что Исак уже поворачивает голову. Потому что жаждет увидеть. Потому что не может притворяться, что не погибнет, если не увидит его лицо еще раз. _«Я так скучаю по твоей мордашке», – простонал (или проскулил) Исак, растянувшись на кровати во время разговора с Эвеном по «Скайпу»._ _Эти надутые губы предназначались только для его парня, который на две недели уехал в Париж со своей съемочной группой из университета. «Ты видишь меня сейчас», – тепло улыбнулся Эвен. Исак показал ему средний палец: «Это другое»._

Мир вокруг окутывается туманом. На мгновение ум блокирует всё видимое и слышимое. _«Ни от чего особенного, всего лишь от любви всей моей жизни», – иронически ответил Исак, и таксист, уверенный, что это шутка, рассмеялся._

И если тоска по его лицу причиняет боль, то встреча с ним впервые за четыре года удваивает ее.

Потому что тот таксист и предположить не мог, что его пассажир не шутил.

2

Когда Исаку исполнилось двадцать лет, он уже третий семестр учился на невролога. Он полностью сосредоточился на учебе, демонстрируя такой интерес к совершенствованию и самообразованию, что его преподаватель не мог позволить спустить такой потенциал в никуда и предложил ему подать заявку на участие в программе обмена, предполагающей обучение в престижном университете Берлина. И меньше всего Исак тогда думал о женитьбе. Он был молод, он был счастлив со своим парнем, и ему не требовалось никаких контрактов между ними. Но оказалось, что Эвен, безнадежный романтик, не разделял его взглядов.

_Их отношениям исполнилось три года, и Исак, мягко говоря, очень злился. Почем_ _у? Эвен совершенно забыл об этой дате. Вместо ожидаемого страстного праздничного секса Исак получил утром быстрый поцелуй в губы, после чего Эвен ушел в душ, напевая под нос какую-то популярную песенку. Как и в любой обычный день. Но это не чертов обычный день. Потом, во время завтрака, Эвен спросил, что не так, вновь продемонстрировав свою одержимость фильмами, цитатой из «Темного рыцаря»: «Чего ты такой серьезный?». Исак хотел ударить его по лицу. Без шуток. Он был обижен и раздражен в одно и то же время. Как он мог._

_И если он плакал в ванной, то никому не нужно об этом знать._

_На занятиях сосредоточиться было практически невозможно: часы утекали сквозь пальцы, небо серело, а Эвен, казалось, так до сих пор и не вспомнил. Исак был готов принять даже обычное смс-извинение, он просто хотел отпраздновать годовщину их союза. Он знал, что Эвен занят работой над диссертацией, частью которой являлся полнометражный фильм, но и сам Исак проводил много времени за чтением толстенных книг и сдачей экзаменов. Он же просит не так много, думал он._

Двадцатишестилетний Эвен, высокий и красивый, словно модель «Calvin Klein», ловит его за разглядыванием, и Исак вдруг чувствует себя тем подростком в столовой, который еще не принял своей ориентации и который отводит глаза, словно преступник, застигнутый на месте преступления. Исак, красивый и остроумный, знает эту игру. Он преследует и ловит, спокойно, без стеснения, без колебаний. Штефан оказался на коленях перед ним – буквально и фигурально – на первом же свидании. Но рядом с Эвеном его готовая схема разбивается вдребезги и развеивается по ветру.

_Занятия закончились. Исак собирал свои вещи, раздумывая, пойти домой и предаться жалости к себе или же пойти напиться с Юнасом, когда свет в аудитории гаснет. Студенты посчитали, что произошел какой-то сбой, поэтому продолжили собираться и болтать, но вдруг дверь аварийного входа открылась, в ней показалась группа людей. Темнота не помешала разглядеть в их руках скрипки, трубу и синтезатор. «Что за чёрт?» – подумал Исак, как и все остальные. Замешательство наравне с весельем охватило всех, а потом… потом Исак услышал тихое девичье «ооу», когда заиграли скрипки. Потому что в главную дверь аудитории зашел человек._

Юнас бросает на Исака тот беспокойный и осторожный взгляд, каким всегда смотрит на него, когда чувствует, что с другом что-то не так. Кажется, он хочет что-то сказать, но воздерживается. Они садятся, и Исак успевает беззаботно улыбнуться Юнасу. Фальшиво-беззаботной улыбкой, отчаянности которой Юнас не поверит, но пока друг ничего не говорит, всё нормально. Они не могут устроить разговор о закончившихся отношениях, когда собрались здесь для проводов человека в последний путь.

_«Моим подарком тебе станет моя песня! Именно эта песня предназначена для тебя…» Это было похоже на те странные моменты, когда кажется, что камера снимает всё. Сюрреалистические ситуации, которые ты раньше видел только по телевизору, но вот они воплощаются в жизнь, происходят с тобой, а ты стоишь и сомневаешься в правдоподобности событий. «Отныне ты можешь поведать всем, что это твоя песня…» Исака наполняло столько чувств одновременно, что это ошеломляло. От смущения до любви. Под тусклым светом, пока мини-оркестр играл внизу большой аудитории, Эвен театрально спускался по лестнице. Слегка фальшивя при пении, держа микрофон перед собой. И, ладно, решил Исак, притвориться, что забыл о годовщине, – весьма умный ход, который позволил сильнее удивить его, но так было нужно._

_Да и Исак вообще-то не чуждался безумных импульсов Эвена. «Заранее прошу простить меня за некоторую путаницу. Понимаешь, я никак не могу припомнить, зеленого или голубого цвета твои глаза, однако дело совершенно не в этом. На самом деле я хотел сказать, что у тебя самые прекрасные глаза, которые мне когда-либо приходилось видеть!»_

__

_Среди общей вежливой тишины раздавались отдельные смешки и комментарии, обс_ _уждавшие отношение Эвена к его партнеру. И когда Эвен достиг Исака и посмотрел на него так, словно увидел солнце, ни у кого в аудитории не осталось сомнений, для кого предназначалось шоу. Для Исака, парня в кепке. Тихий смех, растроганный визг, возбужденная улыбка девушки, сидевшей рядом с ним, ее прикосновение к его руке в попытке подтолкнуть к реакции на этот романтический жест. Но Исак, покрасневший как помидор, был не способен реагировать на происходящее. Подняв изумленный взгляд на Эвена, заканчивавшего пение, Исак не мог не улыбнуться. Его парень был самым большим придурком на свете, и Исак так сильно его любил. «Надеюсь, ты не против, я надеюсь, ты не воспротивишься тому, что в ней я написал, как прекрасна может быть жизнь, когда ты живешь на этом свете»_ [1].

__

Как скаковая лошадь, Исак смотрит только в одном направлении, когда выходит из церкви и когда идет по кладбищу. Рядом со старыми друзьями он чувствует себя защищенным, поэтому не отходит от них, заводя обыденный разговор об их работе, задавая какие-то вопросы, лишь бы занять мозг. Заграждения из людей. Церемония выходит короткой, Магнус произносит речь, не срываясь в истерику, и Исак гордится им. Дождь начинает моросить, и, хотя он не усиливается, некоторые достают зонты. Вечер наполнен меланхолией.

__

_Люди зааплодировали, громко и взволнованно, когда Эвен закончил петь. Свистки, хлопки, крики раздались и от парней, и от девушек, которые будто увидели лучшее шоу. На самом же деле они аплодировали мужеству Эвена и, конечно, благодарили его за развлечение. Развлечение, которое, как все поняли, еще не закончилось, потому что никто не ушел из аудитории, приклеившись взглядами к основным действующим лицам. «Из какого фильма?», – голос Эвена после выступления звучал грубее обычного. Положив микрофон на сиденье, Эвен обхватывает лицо Исака теплыми ладонями. Исак мог бы многое сказать, но вопрос вверг его в ступор._ _Он покачал головой, с любовью посмотрев на Эвена. «Почему? Зачем ты это делаешь?» – засмеялся он. Эвен ждал. Исак закатил глаза. «Ты такой задрот. Ладно, это прекрасный фильм, в котором она проститутка, а он бедняк, они трахаются, а потом она умирает». Аудитория вызывающе загудела, откуда-то донеслось привычное «обожаю геев!». «Я только надеюсь, что это не какой-то извращенный способ назвать меня проституткой», – мягкость в голосе и умиротворенность во взгляде предали Исака. Исак до сих пор сходил с ума по Эвену, казался себе послушной куклой в его руках._

__

_Прекрасно осознавая, что на них все смотрят, Исак позволил Эвену провести рукой по своей спине, задержать ее на талии и притянуть к себе – что вызвало один или два сентиментальных вздоха от зрителей. «Я поймал тебя. Моя прекрасная Сатин», – Эвен, подняв брови, выглядел так самодовольно, так гордился своей победой, что Исак только поцелуями мог стереть эту тупую раздражающую ухмылку с его лица. «Чёрт побери, ну ты и девчонка», – бормотал он между поцелуями. Эвен рассмеялся. «Я уже готовился убить тебя», – пальцы запутались в волосах Эвена, потянули. Исак и Эвен обнялись, нежно и крепко, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Подросшему Исаку больше не приходилось вставать на носочки, но Эвен – жираф с нечеловечески длинными костями – всё равно был немного выше._

__

Исак не уверен, позволил ли он произошедшему случиться или же он не мог этого избежать. Может, нечто среднее между этими вариантами: он позволил этому произойти, но бессознательно. Как если бы его собственное «я» предало его. Ведь у него были варианты. Он мог обнять Магнуса напоследок, извиниться и сбежать. Быстро и незаметно, как ниндзя. Или он мог задержаться, присоединиться к Юнасу или Махди, как и планировал. Или он мог откровенно игнорировать, крича всей своей отстраненной позой, что он здесь не для этого, так что не смей, ты тратишь свое время.

__

Но вместо этого он ждет. Когда церемония заканчивается и все начинают расходиться, Исак ждет, в одиночестве, выставляя себя напоказ. Перед ним, с другой стороны могилы, стоит Эвен и смотрит.

__

_«Сначала ответь мне, а убьешь потом», – прошептал Эвен Исаку на ухо. И невозможно повернуть всё назад._

__

_Всё случилось слишком быстро, слишком резко, вопрос о том, какой ответ хочет получить Эвен, умер на языке, когда Эвен, уже успевший отойти на шаг назад, опустился на колено. Одобрительные хлопки и возгласы стали громче, подзадоривая. Но Исак не слышал ничего вокруг. Его чувства оцепенели от напряжения и шока. Шока, который больше не приносил радости. Это не может произойти. Зачем Эвен испортил собственный сюрприз, приводивший Исака в восторг еще пять секунд назад? Если это сон, то сейчас самое время проснуться, чтобы посмеяться над абсурдностью ситуации в реальной жизни и забыть о ней. Разрывающий внутренности злой крик только наращивал свою мощь, потому что Исак вынужден был признать, что это – его реальность: идеальное празднование трехлетней годовщины испорчено совершенно ненужным предложением женитьбы. Перед двадцатью двумя людьми, не меньше._

__

_У Исака закружилась голова, когда он увидел надежду на лице Эвена, кольцо в его руке, ощутил тяжесть чужих взглядов, заметил снимающие телефоны, повисшую в аудитории выжидательную тишину. «Пожалуйста, не говори этого, – мысленно умолял он, глядя на Эвена. – Пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет шутка, потому что иначе я разобью тебе сердце, но я так сильно люблю тебя, что не смогу себя простить»._

__

Магнус уходит последним, что понятно, остальная часть его семьи ждет его в машине. Попрощавшийся с Магнусом Исак краем глаза видит, как Эвен приближается к его другу и они сердечно обнимаются. Замечательно, что они поддерживают хорошие отношения после катастрофы, потрясшей их кружок, – отчуждение между Эвеном, Юнасом и Махди так и исчезло. И Исаку нужно отдать Магнусу должное: он самый дружелюбный человек из всех, кого Исак знает. Они часто шутили, что Магнус тоже слегка влюблен в Эвена, Исак улыбается этим воспоминаниям.

__

Исак не может разобрать слов Магнуса, когда он прощается с матерью. Когда Магнус всё же уходит, остаются лишь они двое. Исаку кажется, что он обнажен. Прямо здесь, посреди кладбища. Ни один слой одежды не сможет защитить его от Эвена, который способен читать его как открытую книгу. Дрожит ли Эвен? Как бешено в его груди бьется сердце?

__

Справился ли Эвен?

__

_«Ты выйдешь за меня, Исак, любимый?». Произнесенные слова сделали всё официальным. Непоправимым. Стали началом конца. Прекрасный Эвен, воспринимающий всё серьезно, дорогое золотое кольцо в его руке, мягкое выражение лица, которое предназначено только ему. Исак подумал, что мог бы солгать. Он мог согласиться и осчастливить Эвена, а потом найти способ отказаться, но потом подумал, как вообще возможно отказаться вступить в брак, не причинив боли партнеру. Это решение только всё испортит, потому что тогда Исаку придется нарушить данное им слово. Так он хотя бы не подарит Эвену надежду только для того, чтобы позже ее убить. Это невыносимо, но играть с чувствами Эвена жестоко. А Исак не хотел быть жестоким к своему мальчику._

__

Исак отверг предложение. У всех на глазах. Когда он вспоминает – что происходит часто – он понимает, что был настолько ошеломлен, что его память не сохранила всего произошедшего. Детали размыты. Например, он точно не уверен в том, что именно сказал. Или какого цвета была коробочка из-под кольца: синяя или красная. Или кричал ли Эвен ему в след, когда он, опустив голову, выбежал из аудитории, увязая в стыде, как жалкий трус. Но он помнит, живо, как если бы это случилось вчера, боль, проступающую во всех чертах Эвена, когда он начал понимать, что Исак откажет ему. Исак будто оказался в аду. Он услышал треск сердца Эвена, когда разорвал его.

__

Исак знал, что Эвен чувствует сильнее, глубже, чем люди в среднем – от захлестнувшей вины замутило желудок, и Исак бросился в туалет.

__

В последний раз, когда Исак с Эвеном говорили, они подтвердили свой разрыв. Худшая ночь в жизни Исака.

__

Они стоят в тишине, не смотря друг на друга, долгие тягучие секунды перетекают в долгие тягучие минуты. Исак полагает, что быть взрослым – значит зрело справляться с трудностями. Держать свои эмоции в узде, не бояться – но его тело считает по-другому: грудь судорожно сжимается, ладони потеют, пульс лихорадит.

__

– Думаешь, в параллельной вселенной Исак и Эвен сейчас держатся за руки? – когда Эвен заговаривает, сердце Исака делает кульбит. – Но мама Магнуса жива, а мы гуляем по пляжу под летним солнцем Гавайев.

__

Исак не ожидал такого вопроса. Вообще-то Исак не ожидал, что Эвен заговорит с ним, потому что эта встреча не стояла в повестке дня на первом месте. Но, с другой стороны, трудно представить что-то более прекрасное, чем звучание глубокого голоса Эвена, услышанное спустя четыре года.

__

– Кто знает, – прочищает горло Исак, прежде чем ответить.

__

– Это шутка. Дурацкая, – поясняет Эвен без тени улыбки. Исак моргает, предпочитая не задумываться над этим. Молчание затягивается, Исак всё так же сверлит взглядом землю.

__

– Как у тебя дела? – снова начинает Эвен. Как и всегда. Нетерпеливый.

__

– Хорошо, – бормотание Исака вносит вклад в фантастический взрослый разговор. – У тебя? – он осмеливается кинуть быстрый взгляд на Эвена, чтобы проверить, смотрит ли он на него. Эвен не смотрит, Исак принимает это. И в глубине души он совсем не жаждет внимания Эвена.

__

– Превосходно, – равнодушно отвечает Эвен, рассматривая их окружение. Взгляд Исака задерживается на его профиле, прежде чем снова опуститься к траве. Дождь прекращается. – Мы с двумя друзьями основали небольшую кинокомпанию в Копенгагене. Надеюсь, скоро выпустим наш второй фильм, это будет круто. Сейчас мы ищем спонсоров. У родителей всё хорошо, с сексом проблем нет, так что не могу жаловаться, – Эвен улыбается, а в голове Исака эхом отдаются _Копенгаген_ и _секс_. Сюрреализм.

__

– Класс, – Исак выдавливает улыбку и, бросив еще один взгляд, встречается глазами с Эвеном. Удержание зрительного контакта – непростая задача, и, к удивлению Исака, именно Эвен разрывает его первым.

__

Снова молчание. Дорогой Боже, насколько же удручающей и неуютной может быть тишина. Исак не может с ней смириться, придумывая банальный вопрос о последнем проекте Эвена, но ход его мыслей сбивает незнакомый рингтон. Эвен достает из кармана пальто телефон, Исак настороженно смотрит.

__

– Привет, что такое?

__

Исака не обижает то, что их прервали. Конечно же, нет. И еще меньше его обижает то, что Эвен ответил на звонок, который мог бы проигнорировать. Теперь они просто знакомые, и Исак не воспринимает происходящее как что-то личное.

__

– Скорее всего, я прилечу около полуночи.

__

Исак решает, что весьма неловко вторгаться в разговор Эвена с кем-то, кто явно не приходится ему родственником. Бессознательно зарываясь в шарф лицом, Исак отворачивается, чтобы не слышать, как его бывший парень болтает со своим любовником. Исак гадает, мужчина это или женщина. Типичный скандинавский блондин или чувственный темнокожий иностранец.

__

– Хорошо. Скоро увидимся, – Эвен завершает вызов. Исак облизывает губы – привычка, выдающая его нервное состояние. Его решение оказалось неудачным и бессмысленным.

__

Вздохнув, Эвен поворачивается к Исаку.

__

– Я лучше пойду, – он кивает себе, словно приняв важное решение. Исак то смотрит на Эвена, то отводит взгляд. Он кивает Эвену, соглашаясь, его разом охладевшая кровь поднимается и застревает в горле. Он сглатывает, но неприятное ощущение не пропадает.

__

– Я рад, что… всё хорошо. У тебя, я имею в виду, – честно признается Исак тихим голосом и дружелюбно улыбается Эвену. Однако Эвен неожиданно серьезен. Или задумчив. Что бы там ни было, это режет по живому, Исак застывает. Они смотрят друг на друга, похороненная в глубине души боль возвращается, разрывая Исака изнутри, но не отражаясь на его лице.

__

– Ты хорошо выглядишь, Исак. Как всегда.

__

Бледность на щеках Исака сменяется румянцем так быстро, что ему как двадцатичетырехлетнему мужчине стоит задуматься над тем, что он краснеет от одного комплимента. На долю секунды взгляд Эвена задерживается на губах Исака, и Исак замечает это.

__

– Как и ты, – с жаром выпаливает Исак, и так всё и заканчивается.

__

Эвен уходит, не попрощавшись, они так и не прикоснулись друг к другу. Он размашисто идет, почти бежит, словно хочет быстрее скрыться.

__

Исак улавливает оставшийся в воздухе запах парфюма Эвена. Он закрывает глаза и пробует его языком на вкус.

__

3

__

_Эвен не вернулся домой той ночью. И следующей. Никто не знал, где он. Его родителей не было в городе, и, кажется, Эвен взял отцовский автомобиль. Исак едва не лез на стену от отчаяния, связавшись со всеми знакомыми, их матерями и полицией._

__

_«Когда человек с биполярным расстройством переживает кризис, высок шанс совершения самоубийства», – констатировал офицер, будто Исак не знал, будто уже не винил себя в срыве Эвена. За три дня он едва поспал четыре часа: страх не давал ему сомкнуть глаз. Эвена нашли ранним утром в какой-то деревне далеко от Осло, он лежал на камнях у озера, как куча бесполезного мусора, прижимая к груди пустую бутылку из-под вина. Он едва оставался в сознании, находился на грани переохлаждения, вонял алкоголем._

__

_Эвена оставили лежать в больнице, хотя он яростно хотел остаться в одиночестве, когда пришел в сознание. И если Исака убивало состояние его любимого, то всё стало еще хуже, когда Эвен запретил Исаку приходить к нему. К счастью, он никогда не прибегал к физическому насилию, но был совершенно невыносим. Исак настаивал, умолял, слезы катились по его щекам, но Эвен был непоколебим. Стена. Неприступная._

__

Посещение матери отвлекает Исака от раздумий. Она не задает много вопросов, вместо этого бессвязно рассказывая о последней теории конца света, о которой услышала в телепередаче, прося Исака позаботиться о себе, умоляя его приблизиться к Богу, чтобы спасти свою душу. Исак терпеливо слушает, имитируя интерес, вежливо кивая в нужных местах, потому что понимает, что ей не с кем поговорить. Несколько лет назад он бы накричал на нее. Но сейчас он соскучился по ней, поэтому перебарывает себя. Она угощает Исака домашним печеньем со стаканом молока, и он этим безмерно наслаждается. Когда на город опускается ночь, Исак прощается с матерью, сжимая ее в объятиях. Она говорит, что любит его, и Исак, непривыкший выражать привязанность к родителям, смущенно отвечает, что тоже ее любит.

__

Мороз крепчает, когда Исак возвращается к отцу. Видимо, в Осло холоднее, чем в Берлине, предполагает Исак, натягивая шарф на лицо так высоко, что незакрытыми остаются только глаза. Но ночная прогулка по улицам его старого города приносит удовлетворение.

__

Отец ждет его уже с готовым ужином. Он рад слышать, что Исак встретился с матерью. За столом к ним присоединяется жена отца, и они говорят о работе Исака в университете. Разговор обрывается, когда Исак получает сообщение. От Штефана. _«Привет, малыш. Как всё прошло? Ты приедешь завтра в полдень, так? Я_ _отпрошусь с работы, и мы сможем вместе пообедать. Береги себя, люблю тебя»._ Что ж, он до сих пор пытается всё исправить. А еще Исак понимает, что так и не передал Магнусу привет от Штефана. Исак не отвечает на сообщение сразу, оставшись за столом с отцом обсуждать политику.

__

Позже, когда он сидит на диване и смотрит на камин, он звонит Юнасу. В других обстоятельствах они бы уже затусили вместе, но они не думают, что это правильно, учитывая, через что сейчас проходит Магнус: ты не можешь веселиться с одним другом, когда другой твой друг скорбит. Поэтому они болтают по телефону в основном о своих проектах, Юнас говорит о том, что пишет книгу по социологии, рассказывает о жизни Махди. Это легкая, уютная беседа двух друзей, которые больше не видятся каждый день, что раскрепощает Исака. Сохранять контакт, несмотря на дальнее расстояние, – это достижение.

__

– _Ты остался там дольше, чем мы…_ – осмеливается заметить Юнас, подразумевая вопрос.

__

– Да, – отвечает Исак, закусив губу. В доме слышатся шаги: отец и его жена готовятся ко сну.

__

– _И, эм. Всё в порядке?_

__

Исак краснеет, хоть Юнас и не видит его.

__

– Да. Всё хорошо. – Вряд ли Юнас удовлетворен таким ответом, но по крайней мере друг не настаивает.

__

_После тех адских дней Исак и Эвен не общались еще неделю. Сколько бы сообщений ни писал Исак, сколько бы раз ни звонил, Эвен не отвечал. И, несмотря на горечь в сердце, честно говоря, Исак устал. Потому, что, как сказали все его друзья, он не сделал ничего неправильного. Не оскорбил, не изменил, не провалился. Он был всего лишь искренен в своем ответе: и это, кстати, подразумевается, поэтому и называется предложением, а не чертовым обложением. Исак любил Эвена, но также и признавал, что он поступил нечестно._

__

_– Всё кончено, – с грустью сказал Исак Юнасу, когда они вечером курили в парке._

__

_– Не говори так, чувак. Просто дай Эвену время собраться. Тогда вы сможете поговорить и разобраться._

__

_Исак выплакал уже слишком много слёз, чтобы опять сорваться, поэтому он отчаянно их сдерживал._

__

_– Он не идет со мной на контакт, бро. Он не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего._

__

_Но Эвен вышел на контакт. Однажды, после уроков, он дождался Исака на улице. О шоу не слышал только глухой, так что одногруппник Исака узнал бедного отвергнутого парня, но быстро отошел, почувствовав напряжение между ними._

__

_– Привет, – Эвен был спокоен и трезв, но до конца он так и не восстановился: уголки его глаз покраснели, глаза застилала подавленность, кожа была бледнее обычного. Мрак во плоти._

__

_Ошеломленный, Исак облизал губы и тяжело сглотнул._

__

_– Привет, – с дрожью выдохнул он._

__

_– Нам нужно поговорить, – Эвен не спрашивал._

__

_«Да, нужно», – подумал Исак._

__

_Путь домой прошел в ужасающей неловкости. Они воспользовались общественным транспортом, стояли бок о бок, но не обменялись и словом. Даже взглядом. Маленькая квартира, в которой они жили, надломила Исака: все их драгоценные воспоминания будут испорчены таким горьким концом._

__

_Когда они закрыли дверь и разулись, то оказались лицом к лицу._

__

_– Я был унижен, – резко начал Эвен. – Меня осмеяли. Черт, я стал настоящим мемом. Ты знал об этом, Исак? Люди по всему миру смеются надо мной, так что спасибо, спасибо тебе огромное, что сделал меня знаменитым._

__

_Исак покачал головой._

__

_– Не язви со мной. Мне жаль, что люди – чертовы идиоты, но перестань притворяться единственным пострадавшим! Ты пропал на три дня, Эвен! Я места себе не находил!_

__

_Исак не собирался кричать, но стресс брал свое. И его причиной тоже был Эвен._

__

_– Не вали всё на меня! Ты обманул меня, Исак! Ты заставил меня поверить, что любишь меня так же сильно, как я люблю тебя! Я закончил четырехлетние отношения, чтобы быть с тобой, я занял у мамы денег, чтобы оплатить два месяца аренды этой квартиры, чтобы мы могли жить здесь, я достал бы тебе луну, если бы ты попросил, и звёзды, если бы этого оказалось мало! А ты… ты даже не смог сказать «да»._

__

_Эвен был эмоционально выжат. Настолько пуст, что даже не плакал. Похожий на призрака, он кричал в лицо Исака. Исаку не верилось, что он мог так повлиять на кого-то. Как может их счастье исчезнуть вот так? Лучшее, что случилось в его жизни, утекало как вода сквозь пальцы. А воду вернуть невозможно._

__

_Как бы ни было больно, Исак смотрел Эвену прямо в глаза._

__

_– Ты хочешь всё взвалить на меня? Обвинить меня во всем легко. И… да, хорошо. Я отказал, причинил тебе боль, и я очень хочу, чтобы ты простил меня за это, потому что веришь ты мне или нет, но я не горжусь этим. Но ты должен понять, что для меня брак ничего не значит. Ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь еще, не знаю, не могу говорить на десять лет вперед, но сейчас… мне не нужна бумага, как и кольцо. Мне нужен ты. Ты один, Эвен. Со мной, внутри меня. Не потому, что так говорит контракт, а потому что так говорит мое сердце, – Исак умолял взглядом, умолял словами. Руками, искавшими другие руки, но не находившими._

__

_Потому что мысли Эвена укутывала обида, говорившая, что тот отказ был сильнее любви._

__

Исак остается в одиночестве, когда отец уходит спать. Исак уже не может легко не спать до четырех утра, но идти в кровать в десять вечера слишком рано. Поэтому он задерживается в гостиной, смотря фильм, накинув на колени одеяло. Когда Штефан присылает второе сообщение, Исак вспоминает, что должен еще ответить на предыдущее. _«Привет. Видимо, ты до сих пор обижен? Слушай, мне жаль, но ты же знаешь, как я занят, я не могу взять выходной без согласования. Мне жаль твоего друга, правда, не думай, что бесчувственный ублюдок. Давай не будем ссориться из-за этого, хорошо? Пожалуйста. Хочу скорее тебя увидеть. Я люблю тебя»._

__

Исак в оцепенении смотрит на экран. Он выключает телевизор, поднимается, идет в ванную и снова падает на диван, заставляя себя, наконец, ответить. _«Всё в порядке. Увидимся завтра»._ Он медлит, прежде чем добавить _«Тоже тебя люблю»_ , и, чтобы не пожалеть, быстро отправляет сообщение и откидывает телефон, словно тот раскален. Дело в том, что Исак ненавидит лгать. Одной из многих положительных сторон каминг-аута стало чувство свободы. Подлинности. Отсутствие причин притворяться освежало и давало силы, и вот он снова живет подделкой. Оказалось, что можно предать свою природу, даже выйдя из шкафа.

__

Осторожно, без шума Исак идет на кухню и, достав пиво из холодильника, делает один длинный глоток. Алкоголь – всегда хорошая идея. Лишь тиканье настенных часов раздается в доме, поэтому Исак слышит, как ему приходит еще одно сообщение, скорее всего, от Штефана. Да и чёрт с ним.

__

Выпив последнюю каплю пива, Исак чувствует сонливость: усталость всё же взяла свое. Поэтому он убеждается, что свет везде погашен, чистит зубы и идет к своей спальне. Однако, едва Исак успевает снять худи, раздается стук в дверь, такой тихий, что нахмурившийся Исак решает, что ему послышалось. Но потом стук возобновляется, но немного громче. Неожиданные ночные визиты – это странно, если не подозрительно. Исак видел достаточно американских ужастиков, чтобы это знать, поэтому, если его сердцебиение ускоряется, когда он обратно надевает худи и идет к окну проверить, его нельзя назвать трусом.

__

Но за занавесками Исак видит не какого-то дьявольского клоуна – хоть по его реакции можно предположить именно это.

__

4

__

_– Любовь требует усилий, Исак. Ты отверг саму идею, не попросил хотя времени подумать. И то, что ты сразу же отказал, говорит об очень многом._

__

_Эвен больше не смотрел на Исака, но не потому, что не мог, а потому, что не хотел. Казалось, он уже смирился и не собирался бороться. Исак сжал кулаки._

__

_– Во-первых, я не сразу же отказал, ты говоришь так, будто я проорал это на всё здание, хотя я едва мог говорить. Во-вторых, попросить время на раздумья? Даже не заикайся об этом, это же невозможно! Публичное предложение не дает времени подумать, все ждут, что ты скажешь «да» через три секунды! И, в-третьих… Как ты смеешь говорить, что я не прикладываю усилий? Как смеешь! Я сидел так глубоко в шкафу, в чертовой Нарнии, до встречи с тобой! Думаешь, я не боролся? Я был в ужасе от своего увлечения тобой, Эвен! Но я был так счастлив с тобой, что это дало мне сил принять себя таким, какой я есть, и гордиться тем, что я с тобой! Ты был моим первым парнем, ты, черт возьми, знаешь, что я был напуган и неопытен, но мне хотелось с тобой всего, и это было смело для меня! И я сказал старому гомофобному себе, – Исак показал на себя пальцем, – «Выкуси, посмотри на меня, сучка, я занимаюсь любовью с мужчиной, и мне это нравится! Так что не смей отнимать это у меня!» – голос Исака срывался от боли._

__

_Эвен сглотнул в попытке заглушить чувство вины, вызванное услышанным монологом._

__

_– Ты не говоришь обо мне. Только о своем каминг-ауте, совершенном для твоего же блага._

__

_– Как ты можешь такое говорить… – прошептал Исак, недоверчиво мотая головой. – Я только что сказал, что любовь к тебе дала мне храбрости выйти из шкафа. Потому что я хотел нас, тебя и меня вместе, потому что я поверил в наши отношения. Ты как будто… не слушал? Тогда в чем смысл разговора, если ты всё уже решил?_

__

_Эвен закрыл глаза, его веки дрожали._

__

_– Неужели? – его голос звучал слабо, монотонно. Открыв глаза, он с явной болью посмотрел на Исака. Исак был уверен, что Эвен сдерживал всхлип. – Теперь, когда я смотрю на тебя, в выражении твоего лица я вижу лишь отказ, словно сама идея брака со мной абсурдна и нежелательна. Клянусь, я пытаюсь, но он так крепко засел в голове и причиняет такую невыносимую боль, что однажды я возненавижу тебя, а я этого не хочу._

__

_Исака охватило оцепенение. Каждое слово Эвена отрывало от его души кусок за куском. Скоро он превратиться в пустую оболочку, тень самого себя._

__

_– Я буду лучше вдали от тебя, но запомню тебя как прекрасного, счастливо улыбающегося мне мальчика, чем как ту версию тебя, которая преследует сейчас мои мысли._

__

_– Моей единственной ошибкой стал отрицательный ответ на твой вопрос, – пробормотал Исак, принимая поражение._

__

_– Я спросил, согласен ли ты провести со мной остаток своей жизни, а не нравится ли тебе розовый цвет, – горько ответил Эвен._

__

_Исак чувствовал себя слишком истощенным, чтобы кричать. Он никогда не был так далеко от Эвена, находясь при этом так близко._

__

_– Я так сильно люблю тебя, что не могу выразить словами, но ты не заставишь меня чувствовать вину за мой выбор. Потому что, когда ты делаешь предложение, ты должен быть готов к отказу. Планирование свадьбы требует много времени и денег, а сейчас у нас нет ни того, ни другого. Сейчас я сосредоточен на учебе, ты знаешь. И хочешь узнать кое-что еще? Преподаватель предложил мне поехать учиться по обмену в Германию на чертовых полгода, но я знал, что ты будешь переживать из-за этого, и не сказал тебе, потому что собирался отказаться, потому что не мог смириться с мыслью оставить тебя в одиночестве на такой долгий срок._

__

_И это правда. Исак мог согласиться еще несколько недель назад, преподаватель заверял его, что он получит уникальный опыт, но Исак отложил принятие окончательного решения из-за своего эмоционально чувствительного парня: он знал, как воспримет эту новость Эвен – подумает, что Исак устал от него или тайком познакомился в интернете с каким-нибудь немцем – и поэтому не хотел подвергать риску их отношения из-за не такой уж необходимой поездки._

__

_Повисла тишина, продлившая их агонию, прежде чем Эвен ответил:_

__

_– Теперь тебя ничто не останавливает._

__

_– Очевидно, ведь ты так стремишься выставить себя жертвой, – Исак говорил, когда Эвен, отойдя от стены, направился в их спальню. – Потому что если бы ты не выставлял всё как какую-то мелодраматическую сцену, то мы бы нашли способ всё исправить. Из какого фильма сейчас, а, Эвен?_

__

_Воздух покинул легкие Исака, когда Эвен мгновенно вернулся и прижал его к стене, удерживая руками лицо. Взгляд Эвена был холоден как лед._

__

_– Это низко, – прошипел он. Его ладони обжигали. Дрожащий, с широко распахнутыми глазами, Исак чувствовал себя маленьким и беззащитным. – Ты совершенно меня не знаешь, если думаешь, что я только притворяюсь, разыгрывая боль, ради паршивой драмы._

__

_Их носы соприкоснулись, как если бы они ласково терлись друг о друга. Исаку хотелось плакать._

__

_– Ударишь меня? – глухо спросил он, выглядя слишком ранимо, чтобы оставаться невозмутимым._

__

_Эвен отпустил его и медленно отошел, осознав, что испугал Исака, и сожалея об этом._

__

_– Поверь, Исак, я бы скорее отрубил себе руку, чем притронулся к тебе даже пальцем, – Эвен вложил в свои слова всю возможную серьезность._

__

_Исак стоял на месте, его сердце билось, как пташка. Только шум в спальне придал ему сил для действий._

__

_– Эвен? – позвал он, подойдя к комнате. При виде Эвена, доставшего свой чемодан, его затопило отчаяние. Он собирал свои вещи. Хоть Исак понимал, к чему всё шло, в груди всё равно болело._

__

_– Мне встать на колени и умолять? – саркастически предложил он, пребывая на грани истерики._

__

_– Не утруждайся, не похоже, что это хоть что-то для тебя значит, – небрежно ответил Эвен, занятый доставанием одежды из шкафа. Их шкафа, в их комнате. Исак был убежден, что поэты преувеличивают боль от разбитого сердца, но теперь, ощутив ее на собственном опыте, он мог подтвердить, что чувствовал, как его сердце разрывается. Возможно, все эти отвратительные слезливые песни, которые он терпеть не мог, не были такими уж отвратительными, как ему казалось._

__

_– Тогда сделаем всё официально, – Исак едва мог говорить, голос звучал так слабо, что не было уверенности в том, что Эвен услышал. Но он услышал, прервал свои сборы. Исаку пришлось опереться о дверной косяк, чтобы не рухнуть, как марионетке без веревочек. – Я расстаюсь с тобой._

__

5

__

Первая реакция Исака – поправить волосы. Сердце бешено бьется, но не от страха: с чего бы, это же просто Эвен. «Просто Эвен», – бормочет Исак, глубоко вдыхая. И по его венам совершенно точно не пробегает ток впервые за многие годы.

__

Когда Исак открывает дверь, то замечает очевидную нервозность Эвена, так разнящуюся с его равнодушием на кладбище. Он выглядит восхитительно, как-то по-детски с белыми щеками и покрасневшим от холода носом. У Исака язык прилипает к нёбу, но всё же с ним удается справиться.

__

– Привет, – тихо здоровается он, застенчиво улыбаясь и облизывая губы. Но Эвен не улыбается. Исак замечает рюкзак на его плечах и вспоминает подслушанный разговор – Эвен едет в аэропорт.

__

– Прости меня, – подавленно говорит Эвен. В его голове словно идет какая-то битва.

__

Исак, смутившись, хмурится и изучающе смотрит на него.

__

– За что?

__

Эвен не уточняет. Он увлажняет губы и целует Исака.

__

Исак понимает, что влип, когда не отталкивает Эвена.

__

Это не поцелуй взасос: Эвен хватает лицо Исака ладонями и прижимается к его губам своими, сильно и быстро, как неуклюжий подросток, проспоривший своим друзьям поцелуй со своей тайной любовью. Сбитый с толку, гадающий, спит он или нет, Исак даже не успевает закрыть глаза, когда поцелуй обрывается. Он даже не успевает насладиться им. Неуверенный, извиняющийся, словно его застали на месте преступления, Эвен избегает вопросительного взгляда Исака, отступая, возвращаясь в ночь.

__

Он идет в сторону ожидающего его такси, его поникшая фигура теряется в тенях, забирая с собой надежду Исака. Эвен – магнит, загадочный вампир восемнадцатого века, который изводит деревню своей прожорливостью и красотой, Исака тянет к нему невидимыми струнами. Сердце заходится яростью океанского шторма. Настолько сильна жажда его рук, его языка.

__

– Эвен! – кричит он, не обращая внимания на жар в пояснице, вслед мучающему его силуэту.

__

Какой тут Штефан, когда Исак на полной скорости бежит в одних носках по норвежской зиме, едва дыша от холода и долго подавляемой тоски. Как можно сомневаться в существовании соулмейтов, когда сбитый с толку Эвен может только обнять метеорит, влетевший в его объятия, врезавшийся в его грудь, слепо и отчаянно ищущий его губы. Опьяненный мозг Исака замечает секунду полета, когда столкновение тел приподнимает Эвена от земли, чтобы толкнуть их в железную хватку, как двух пьяных идиотов. Исак не отрывается от Эвена, пальцами зарывается в его волосы, хватает и тянет их, наводит беспорядок в прическе, поэтому справедливо, что в ответ руки Эвена осторожно скользят под худи Исака, лаская спину.

__

Их поцелуи рассказывают о каждой непророненной слезе, о каждом несовершенном звонке, о каждом несовместном занятии сексом. Эвен поглощает его изнутри и снаружи, Исак принимает всё, стараясь не отставать, он тонет в страсти, напоминающей те счастливые времена, когда Эвен брал инициативу на себя.

__

Эвен ласково проводит пальцами по лицу Исака, внимательно смотря на него; их носы трутся друг о друга, пока они делят одно дыхание на двоих. Исак смотрит на Эвена с щенячьей нежностью, дрожа от холода и переполняющих эмоций.

__

Негласное соглашение не позволяет им говорить. Силен страх убить происходящее одним только словом.

__

Поэтому Эвен отстраняется, медленно и молчаливо, задерживая кончики пальцев на лице Исака до последнего – Исак не отпускает его пальто, хватаясь за него, как за спасательный круг, но руки падают, когда Эвен отходит достаточно далеко.

__

Сгорая изнутри, Исак может только наблюдать, как Эвен садится в такси и уезжает.

__

В одиночестве, без обуви, в морозной ночи.

__

6

__

Прислонившись к иллюминатору, Исак улыбается. Он закрывает глаза – воспоминания о прошлой ночи спешно захлестывают его мысли. Осторожные прикосновения пальцев прослеживают движения губ Эвена. Старушка, сидящая по соседству, с любопытством смотрит на него, и Исак, заметив это, вспыхивает и старается придать лицу нейтральное выражение. _«Ночью к нам кто-то стучался? Или мне приснилось?»_ – спросил отец утром за завтраком перед отъездом Исака.

__

Исак едва не подавился кофе, замаскировав это под смешок: _«Приснилось. Ты стареешь, папа»._

__

Чтобы оттянуть встречу со Штефаном и иметь для этого весомое оправдание, Исак прямо из аэропорта отправляется в университет и остается там на весь день. Одна только мысль о встрече с бойфрендом выбивает из колеи. Как ему вести себя со Штефаном после встречи с Эвеном? Где найти силы посмотреть Штефану в лицо?

__

Как отвечать на его желание близости? Этот кошмар воплощается в жизнь той же ночью. Сказавшись уставшим, Исак отправляется спать раньше обычно, надеясь, что Штефан поймет намек и даст ему отдохнуть. Он чувствует всю ничтожность своего притворства, когда вечером Штефан заходит в комнату, раздевается и ложится в кровать рядом с ним. Исак сглатывает, когда Штефан обнимает его со спины и нежно целует.

__

– Эй, – зовет Штефан, тепло выдыхая в ухо и поглаживая руку Исака. – Я соскучился.

__

Даже девственник знает, к чему ведут эти слова.

__

– Я устал, детка, – бормочет Исак, напрягаясь, чувствуя, как рука Штефана скользит по его животу, задевает резинку трусов. И дело в том, что Исак не может отказать. Они никогда не отказывали друг другу в сексе, и Исак так боится, что Штефан увидит неверность в его глазах, что чувствует потребность компенсировать произошедшее в Осло. Словно должен сделать это. Поэтому Исак мягко сдается.

__

Он молча упирается в подушку, когда Штефан пристраивается сзади.

__

– Люблю тебя, – говорит Штефан, получая только молчание в ответ.

__

\---

__

Скорее в терапевтических целях, чем в каких-либо других Исак согласился участвовать в программе обмена, и все уверяли его, что это мудрое и здравое решение. Их с Эвеном бывшую квартиру сняла другая молодая пара, поэтому Исак вернулся к аренде комнаты, и, да, это было чертовски больно. Он держал лицо перед друзьями, помогающими ему, но вынужден был запираться в ванной, чтобы собирать себя по кускам. Всё напоминало ему об Эвене, который забрал оставшиеся вещи на другой день так, чтобы они смогли встретиться.

__

Первую ночь на новом месте Исак провел, плача в подушку и бессмысленно смотря в стену.

__

С тех пор каждую ночь он напивался или накуривался. То были темные времена. Не раз Юнас, Магнус, Махди или какой-нибудь новый университетский друг закидывал его бесчувственное тело в такси. Не раз они находили его в каком-нибудь углу. Исак не отдыхал, он хотел найти способ не быть в здравом рассудке, притворяясь, что наслаждается одинокой жизнью, в то время как его друзья предупреждали, что он катится под откос. Юнас всё прекрасно понимал. Он знал, что Исак специально отравлял себя, потому что больше не чувствовал ценности жизни. Эвен был первым мужчиной Исака, его первыми отношениями, поэтому разрыв с ним не был какой-то забавой.

__

Невоздержанность перешла и в сексуальную жизнь. Исак не придирался: он просто выбирал какого-нибудь случайного парня в каком-нибудь случайном гей-клубе, ухмылялся ему, и всё заканчивалось совместным походом в туалет. Разные мужчины проводили с ним ночь и уходили на следующее утро, оставляя обнаженного Исака спать на грязных простынях. Однажды имя Эвена сорвалось с его губ, когда один парень был слишком нежен, а когда к нему в постель попал парень по имени Эвен, Исак стонал его имя, как в порно.

__

Его родителя и друзья пытались привести его в норму, иногда прибегая к жарким спорам, и всё же Исак перестал рыть себе могилу. Это произошло после того, как он оказался в больнице после отвратительной драки в клубе с мужчиной, с чьим парнем он флиртовал, пытаясь почувствовать хоть что-нибудь. _«Купание в жалости к себе не поможет вернуть Эвена. Вы расстались, я знаю, это больно, но такой умный и уважающий себя парень, как ты, найдет силы подняться и двигаться дальше»_ , – громко и четко сказал отец, и Исак почувствовал себя ребенком, которого ругают за кражу конфет.

__

Одобрение его заявления стало зна́ком, и так Исак отправился в Берлин на шесть месяцев. Его передергивало от символичности происходящего: разочарованный человек отправляется подальше от дома, чтобы забыть кошмарное прошлое, что за клише, но тогда Исак рассудил, что подойдут любые способы, чтобы стереть Эвена из памяти. Его, можно сказать, усыновила, семья, предоставлявшая жилье иностранным студентам. Первые недели Исак говорил только по-английски, но постоянное немецкоговорящее окружение, чтение книг и посещение языковых курсов помогли ему освоить язык быстрее, чем он мог представить. Это было захватывающе.

__

Примерно на третий месяц пребывания в Германии Исак познакомился со Штефном, кузеном одногруппника. Они встретились на вечеринке в честь его дня рождения, и сразу щелкнуло. Исака влекло к нему по крайней мере физически: Штефан – хорошо сложенный брюнет с глазами глубокого зеленого цвета и всего на пару сантиметров ниже его. Весьма привлекательный. Они проговорили какое-то время и обменялись номерами. Через два дня они отправились в кино на свидание, и в ту же ночь Штефан оказался на четвереньках.

__

Их роман длился три месяца. Они заставляли друг друга смеяться, составляли друг другу компанию и, что самое важное, у них был потрясающий секс. Если судить по приоритетам Исака, конечно, потому что о чувствах Штефана он не знал. Эти отношения Исак рассматривал как отличную дружбу с привилегиями, и он был бы рад, если бы всё так и осталось, хотя повышенная эмоциональность Штефана, проявлявшаяся в последнее время, не могла не беспокоить Исака.

__

После отличного пребывания в Берлине, во время которого его любовь к неврологии только возросла, а сам он обзавелся важными связями на будущее, Исак вопреки своему желанию должен был вернуться в Осло. Однако встреча со старыми друзьями взбодрила его. Дни до выпуска Исак проводил в учебе, вечеринках, упорной учебе, походах на свидания ради секса, еще более упорной учебе, постепенно забывая о происшествии с Эвеном. Время от времени он напоминал себе, что их история закончена. Лишь раз он не справился, когда через два с половиной года после их разрыва он покупал цветы матери на день рождения и услышал по радио в магазине «Kissing You» в исполнении Des’Ree, потому что Эвен однажды всё-таки признался, что их первый поцелуй был вдохновлен этой сценой в бассейне из «Ромео + Джульетта», поэтому эта песня должна войти в список _их_ песен.

__

Связи, установленные в Берлине, сослужили Исаку хорошую службу, когда он, закончив университет, после нескольких провальных попыток найти работу, написал другу-немцу, объяснив ситуацию и заверив, что готов выполнять любые обязанности, связанные с его профессией. Две недели спустя, когда Исак уже потерял надежду, друг ответил ему, что на факультете есть вакансия: профессор искал ассистента для помощи в исследовании старения мозга, которое оформится в статью, ему нужен человек, который предоставит качественное резюме нескольких объемных книг из обширного списка литературы. Исак буквально сорвался с места.

__

Роман со Штефаном оставался приятным сувениром из Германии в воспоминаниях Исака, когда Штефан связался с ним в «Фейсбуке». Исак успел пробыть в Берлине лишь пару дней. Штефан недавно закончил отношения, а Исак хотел начать новую жизнь. Два месяца они просто зависали вместе, потом начали встречаться, а еще через месяц Исак переехал к Штефану. Квартира у него была бомбовой.

__

\---

__

Со времени похорон минует неделя. Исак выходит из метро, спеша на работу, когда получает сообщение от неизвестного номера. И его сердце понимает всё прежде глаз.

__

Каким-то образом он – не без чудес самоконтроля – целый день сдерживает себя от прочтения.

__

Но вечером Исак уже не может терпеть. Он садится на скамейку в парке и оглядывается, словно готовится совершить что-то противозаконное. В глубине души Исак понимает, что в какой-то мере так и есть. Пальцы медленно нажимают на экран, открывая сообщение, а всё нутро Исака вопит не читать его.

__

Исак отводит взгляд от стихотворения, от одного открытия которого его трясет, захлестывая потоками криков.

__

Но искушение сильнее боли. Желание. Исак едва касается экрана, словно это может уменьшить вес ошибки. _«Всё приносит меня к тебе, / как будто всё то, что существует, – / запахи, свет, металлы – / это маленькие корабли, / которые ходят к твоим островам, / ждущим меня»_ [2].

__

В груди болит. Кровь кипит, но не от гнева. И кто в наши дни шлет стихотворения о любви, как в стародавние времена? Вопрос не требует ответа, потому что Исак знает.

__

Улыбка, едва заметная и стыдливая, расцветает на губах, гармонируя с румянцем, растекшимся по щекам.

__

\---

__

_«Мне кажется, что в кино практически не представлена пансексуальность. Это беспокоит и меня лично, потому что я определяю себя как пансексуала, и многих других людей, которых я знаю, мы обсуждали это с друзьями. В реальности существует множество видов сексуальности, помимо гомосексуальности, о которых обычные люди ничего не знают, и я считаю, что искусство в целом, и фильмы в частности, ответственны за то, чтобы рассказать о них миру. И заметьте, не в воспитательных целях. Я не согласен с этим и выступаю против морализаторства, понимаете? Воспитывать людей? Для этого существует школа, а кино – это передача конкретной точки зрения на проблему. Поэтому я предпочитаю слово «представительство», что означает экранизацию, необязательно в политически корректной форме, чего-то существующего в реальной жизни, что обычно замалчивают, и предание этому ценности, чтобы люди, которым это важно, чувствовали свою причастность. Этого мы и пытаемся добиться в нашем фильме»._

__

Интервью с Эвеном Бэк Насхаймом, режиссером «Тонущего мальчика», Исак смотрит в библиотеке, надев наушники, все его мысли и чувства путаются. Это первый фильм Эвена, его выпускной проект, и хоть «Гугл» не выдает множества связанных с ним ссылок, но на независимых киносайтах можно найти несколько коротких статей и обзоров. У фильма, описанного как «черная комедия», на IMDb рейтинг 6,8. Интервью выложено на сайте небольшого британского фестиваля, собирающего начинающих режиссеров в жанре альтернативного кино со всей Европы.

__

Глупая улыбка медленно исчезает с лица Исака, когда он видит фотографии в «Инстаграме» Эвена. Точнее, определенные фотографии. Среди хипстерских черно-белых, с эстетикой минимализма, представляющих его любимых поп-героев снимков встречаются фотографии других людей. Все кадры красивы, сделаны не без налета элегантности. Мужчины и женщины в компрометирующих позах: размытый крупный план Эвена, выдыхающего дым в рот девушке; снимок спящего лицом в подушку обнаженного мужчины, сделанный сверху; женщина, изящно сидящая на подоконнике в шелковом халате, едва прикрывающем ее тело; что-то очень похожее на губы Эвена, ласкающее другого мужчину.

__

Вот уже несколько лет Исак воздерживался от поисков Эвена в Интернете, потому что пережил их разрыв, и в его жизни были другие вещи, приносящие радость, и потому что так было лучше для его психологического здоровья, если смотреть на всё реально. Захлестнувшая ревность напоминает, почему это решение было разумным. Когда к нему подходит босс, держащий в каждой руке по стаканчику кофе, Исак быстро закрывает вкладки. Им нужно распланировать работу на следующую неделю, но Исак не может сосредоточиться, почти не участвует в разговоре, оправдываясь бессонницей, когда Флориан спрашивает, что с ним происходит.

__

\---

__

Несколько дней стихотворения не приходят, но потом возвращаются с новыми силами. Исак получает различные тексты почти ежедневно, один пыльче другого, слова беззащитной преданности вводят Исака в состояние экзистенциального кризиса. Судьба словно играет с Исаком: однажды утром Штефан подходит к нему, когда в его мыслях на повторе звучит последнее полученное стихотворение. Довольно откровенное, вскружившее голову. _«Когда ты был ангелом в моих объятиях, / Положив голову на мою грудь, / Прижимаясь своим телом к моему, вверяясь чарам, / Мое юношеское стремление к звездам не смогло победить / Шепот твоей любви во мне»._

__

Не замечая, конечно же, смятения своего парня, Штефан опускается перед ним на колени. И это прекрасно, потому что Исак весь пылает, наслаждаясь их близостью, как не было уже давно, он кладет руку Штефану на затылок, поощряя.

__

И если, потерявшись в тумане экстаза, Исак представляет на месте рта Штефана другие губы, его совесть позволит сохранить это в тайне.

__

\---

__

В один из вечеров, когда они собираются на ужин с друзьями – Исак чистит зубы в ванной, пока Штефан одевается в спальне – раздавшийся звук уведомления о новом сообщении захлестывает Исака такой паникой, что он едва может мыслить. Не таясь, Исак резко вбегает в комнату и хватает телефон, зарабатывая странный взгляд от Штефана.

__

– Ждешь важное сообщение? – сарказм пропитывает его голос, а Исак, видя очередную библейскую выдержку, присланную матерью, понимает, что напрасно так бурно отреагировал. Если бы удар головой об стену не вызвал еще больших подозрений, Исак с удовольствием бы это сделал.

__

– Да… Вообще-то, – импровизирует Исак, расслабляя лицо, чтобы небрежно улыбнуться. – Флориан… попросил меня, эм, попросил меня поговорить с парнем, который вроде как видная фигура в неврологии, узнать его взгляды на некоторые процессы, но с ним очень трудно встретиться из-за его загруженного расписания. Так что… я подумал, что это он мне написал, и переволновался.

__

– Ясно, – кивает Штефан, смотря на Исака, пока застегивает рубашку. В его взгляде читается что-то вроде сомнения, замаскированного под дружеское понимание. – И?

__

– Это не от него! К сожалению. Просто мама… такая мама, – Исак усмехается, размахивая телефоном так, чтобы Штефан видел экран, надеясь, что это докажет правдивость его слов и еще оправдает тот факт, что он уносит телефон с собой в ванную.

__

\---

__

Проблема заключается в том, что Штефана нельзя назвать идиотом. С того вечера его отношение к Исаку претерпевает небольшие изменения в сторону враждебности, за которую Исак не может его винить, потому что семя сомнения уже зародилось в мыслях. Лежащий без сна, Исак вспоминает эту сцену снова и снова, а спящий под боком Штефан только усиливает напряжение. Убедившись, что Штефан крепко спит, Исак осторожно поднимается и идет в гостиную с телефоном в руке. В полной темноте он сидит на диване и пролистывает все сообщения от неизвестного номера. Сердцебиение ускоряется, когда он перечитывает романтические отрывки, на губах появляется неуловимая улыбка.

__

С огромной неохотой Исак удаляет сообщения. Одно за другим, злясь на себя – но это самое разумное решение. Жизнь с паранойей трудно назвать приятной. Затем, наконец-таки собравшись с духом, Исак звонит Эвену. Ему всё равно, что за окном ночь, это нужно прекратить. Исак слышит шум крови в ушах, пока ждет. После шестого звонка Эвен поднимает трубку, Исак глубоко вдыхает, готовясь к разговору.

__

_– Пять утра же, кто это?_

__

Но Исак уверен, если его нервы окончательно не сдали, что этот высокий голос принадлежит не Эвену. А это значит, что этот человек – эта датчанка – лежит в постели с ним. Осознание ситуации причиняет такую боль, что Исак хочет разбить чертов телефон прямо здесь и сейчас. Но всё же он решает действовать, как цивилизованный человек. Исак прочищает горло, понижая голос.

__

– Прости, – вяло начинает он, не веря, что говорит с женщиной, которая спит с Эвеном. – Ты говоришь по-английски? Могу я поговорить с Эвеном?

__

_– Это шутка? Какой к чёрту Эвен? Пять утра, господи… Ты ошибся номером._

__

– Что? Это невозможно, – Исак смущенно сводит брови. – Я… ты не знаешь Эвена? Это не его номер? Эвен Бэк Насхайм.

__

_– Нет, чувак. Я Микаэла, и я в жизни не слышала это имя. Хватит, я отключаюсь._

__

Она обрывает звонок, не дав шанса возразить.

__

Из всех сценариев, которые только мог представить Исак, этот был последним. На самом деле его вообще не было в списке. Выходит, что эти сводящие с ума стихотворения о любви, которые, Исак мог поклясться, присылал Эвен, приходили вовсе не от него. И хуже всего то, что вместо облегчения Исак чувствует разочарование, и виноват в этом только он сам, потому что никакой подписи в сообщениях не было. Будто Исак разыграл сам себя.

__

Выглядя жалко, потому что не хочет верить, отказывается верить в это, Исак звонит снова.

__

_– Да что с тобой не так, кто ты вообще?_ – начинает девушка, едва ответив на звонок. Исаку стыдно, и он рад, что она не видит его лица.

__

– Послушай, мне жаль, но дай мне… дай мне объяснить.

__

_– Мне вставать через час._

__

– Прости. Я быстро. Эм, – Исак резко чешет в затылке. – Просто я получил несколько, ммм, стихотворений. Любовных стихотворений с этого номера, именно с этого номера. И я подумал…

__

_– Погоди. Чёрт. Чёрт!_

__

– Что? – Исак оживляется, слушая ругань девушки на датском.

__

_– Чёрт. Слушай… блядь. О господи. Прости, это моя вина._

__

– В смысле? – Исак ничего не понимает. Единственной константой этой ситуации является то, что он чувствует себя придурком, продолжая надеяться на что-то.

__

_– Это я ошиблась номером, я… пыталась вернуть своего бывшего, а он сменил номер, это… долгая история. В общем, я виновата, извини, неловко получилось. Не удивительно, что он не отвечал_ , – она самоуничижительно усмехается, Исаку становится грустно за нее.

__

После нескольких секунд неуютного молчания девушка продолжает:

__

_– Можешь, пожалуйста, забыть об этом? Мне ужасно неловко._

__

– Хорошо, – потеряв весь интерес к разговору, Исак тупо смотрит в пол.

__

_– Извини еще раз._

__

– Всё нормально. Пока, – на этот раз Исак первым заканчивает разговор и отбрасывает телефон в сторону, как ненужный мусор. Он доказывает себе, что всё просто потрясающе. Что с его плеч рухнула гора. Ни один здравомыслящий человек не хочет получать романтические стихотворения от своего бывшего, особенно если этот человек находится в других отношениях. Тот поцелуй ничего не значил, и теперь Исак может сосредоточиться исключительно на Штефане, как оно и было до похорон.

__

Едва переставляя ноги, Исак идет к постели, где тесно прижимается к Штефану. Тот чувствует это и шевелится, открывая на половину глаза в пограничном состоянии между бодрствованием и сном.

__

– Обнимешь меня? – по-детски беззащитно просит Исак, цепляясь за Штефана. Штефан без слов соглашается, обволакивая его своим теплом, оставляя ленивый поцелуй на макушке.

__

Когда Штефан снова засыпает, мерно и расслаблено дыша, Исак позволяет себе заплакать.

__

\---

__

Через два месяца родители Штефана устраивают грандиозное празднество в честь тридцатилетней годовщины их брака. У них нет проблем с деньгами, поэтому они могут позволить себе арендовать шикарный зал для мероприятий. Только люди их уровня могут получить доступ к верхнему этажу пятизвездочного отеля, с которого открывается потрясающий вид на Берлин, и пригласить туда сто пятьдесят гостей, одного важнее другого. Каждый элемент обстановки кричит о роскоши: от сверкающей люстры и причудливых закусок до великолепного белого рояля, на котором виртуозно играет музыкант. Штефан выглядит непринужденно стильно в сером костюме, который подчеркивает его фигуру; Исак же выбрал темно-красный бархатный смокинг с черными брюками, которые – хоть он и чувствует себя неуютно среди подобной демонстративности – безупречно подходят его высокому костлявому телу. Они чудесно смотрятся вместе, и многие люди говорят им об этом.

__

– Ты хоть представляешь, как трахабельно сегодня выглядишь? – шепчет Штефан Исаку на ухо, когда они выбирают один из причудливых напитков, предлагаемых барменами. Исак берет что-то вроде неоново-голубого мартини.

__

– Какой джентльмен. И да, я знаю, – Исак поднимает брови и жадно пьет, потому что планирует сегодня хорошенько напиться. Ладонь приземляется на его задницу, и Исак хихикает в бокал, но его хихиканье перерастает в зловещий смех, когда ведущий выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы позвать возбужденного Штефана для произнесения речи.

__

Подвыпивший Исак благодарит Бога, в существовании которого сомневается, за изобретение алкоголя, иначе он не смог бы вытерпеть отвратительные разговоры, которые ведут богачи за ужином. Прямо сейчас чопорный мужчина, живое воплощение фразеологизма «родился с серебряной ложкой во рту», занимает слушателей историей о своей благотворительной поездке в Кению, и Исака, глядящего на него с циничным прищуром, тянет проблеваться.

__

– Ты же понимаешь, что это полная херня? – всё внимание обращается на Исака, а мужчина давится фальшивым смешком. Штефан многозначительно смотрит на своего парня.

__

– Прошу прощения?

__

– Твой так называемый альтруизм, – продолжает Исак на немецком: алкоголь придает ему уверенности, но при этом не вяжет язык. – Ты рассказываешь только о себе, мой друг. Как тебе было грустно, как ты был шокирован, а ведь это оскорбительно, потому что такой образованный человек, как ты, должен был знать о нищете стран третьего мира еще до путешествия, а ты подаешь это как собственное открытие. То, что ты купил девочке велосипед, а она мило улыбнулась, и прочее, по моему мнению, является…

__

– Вот именно, по твоему мнению, – выплевывает мужчина, продолжая пластиково улыбаться. Штефан толкает Исака под столом, но тот не обращает на это внимания.

__

– По моему мнению, – насмешливо продолжает Исак, чувствуя, что никто за столом не разделяет его взглядов, – миллионеры типа тебя совершают эти так называемые благотворительные поездки для повышения самооценки. Ты просто притворяешься в течение одного дня, что тебе не всё равно на чужую беду, чтобы похвастаться этим на каком-нибудь мероприятии вроде этого, и повысить свою самооценку, пока остальные миллионеры аплодируют твоей самоотверженности. Ты купил девочке велосипед, вау, вот это подвиг! И забудем про то, что твоя компания приносит столько денег, что в неделю ты можешь покупать себе двадцать новых велосипедов!

__

Скандал едва не разгорается, но Штефан, извинившись, встает из-за стола и зовет Исака с собой. Напряжение в этот момент можно резать ножом.

__

Вместе они заходят в туалет. Штефан недоволен, а Исак раздражен.

__

– Обязательно было это делать? – между туалетом и залом значительное расстояние, но Штефан всё равно шепчет.

__

– Ты его видел? Он выглядит, как сынок Дональда Трампа, так что да, как я мог остаться в стороне?

__

– Не шути со мной, Исак, я серьезно.

__

– Я не шучу! Мне здесь некомфортно, я пришел только из-за тебя и бесплатной выпивки, – Исак объясняет эти прописные истины, стремительно розовея.

__

Штефан смотрит на него:

__

– Во втором даже не сомневаюсь.

__

– Вообще-то обе причины равнозначны.

__

– Если так, то закрой свой рот. Пожалуйста, ради меня. Ради моих родителей. Нам нужно хорошо провести время.

__

Исак, невпечатленный, моргает:

__

– Адвокат говорит мне молчать о несправедливости. Иронично.

__

– Иронично, что невролог позволил алкоголю одурманить его мозг. Как тебе такое?

__

– Нелепое утверждение. Видишь ли, с научной точки зрения…

__

– Мне плевать. Заткнись, мы возвращаемся, – Штефан направляет Исака к выходу, но тот отмахивается, самостоятельно выходя за дверь.

__

– Никто никогда меня не затыкал, и ты не станешь первым, – бросает Исак, которого немного отрезвляет обида. В ушах эхом раздается стон Штефана: «Чертов ребенок».

__

\---

__

Остаток вечера проходит в бесконечной скуке. Попавший в ловушку туполобости богачей и злящийся на бойфренда, который тоже вроде как тупоголовый богач, Исак одиноко сидит в кресле, пока остальные болтают в маленьких группах или танцуют под дерьмовую музыку, и пьет алкоголь, до которого только может дотянуться.

__

Из-за того, что пол начинает вращаться, а конечности плохо слушают его команды, Исаку кажется, что пришедшее в 01:38 сообщение – плод его воображения.

__

**«Привет. Это Эвен. Сейчас я стою снаружи отеля. Скажешь мне уйти, и я уйду, клянусь. Но если нет, я буду ждать. В любом случае, пожалуйста, знай, что кто-то где-то всегда любит тебя».**

__

7

__

Исаку снится, что он на пустынном, покрытом тумане шоссе, которое можно легко найти в классических фильмах Дэвида Линча.

__

Он стоит посередине этого шоссе в одиночестве, и компанию ему составляет только угроза ночи, растягивающая секунды в минуты, а минуты – в часы. Исак спешит, едва дышит от страха, не замечает ни одного признака человеческого присутствия. Он во власти судьбы; его может схватить серийный убийца или могут похитить инопланетяне – и никто ему не поможет.

__

Но раздается рев приближающегося мотоцикла, который, поравнявшись с ним, останавливается. Исак облегченно выдыхает.

__

– Хочешь прокатиться? – Эвен, одетый в идущую ему модную джинсовую куртку, больше констатирует факт, чем предлагает.

__

– Еще как, спасибо, – с энтузиазмом подтверждает Исак, предпочитая не задумываться над причиной ускорившегося сердцебиения, когда садится позади Эвена и обхватывает его за талию.

__

Чувство защищенности и безопасности омывает его, как поток горячей воды холодным зимним утром.

__

Исак цепляется за сон изо всех сил, желая, чтобы дорога домой никогда не заканчивалась. Но всё же сон заканчивается, и уже реальный, проснувшийся Исак хочет разругаться со всеми, кто только посмеет попасться сегодня ему на пути. Скуля в подушку, как капризная шестилетка, отказывающая идти в школу, Исак силится открыть тяжелые веки, но только для того чтобы через четыре секунды закрыть их. Однако попытка заснуть проваливается, едва свободный от похмелья участок мозга Исака регистрирует при помощи зрения и осязания две вещи, не совпадающие с привычной реальностью: во-первых, это не его комната, во-вторых, тело, прижимающееся к его спине, не принадлежит Штефану.

__

То, как комично распахивает глаза Исак, обычно можно увидеть в мультфильмах.

__

Потому что всё то, что ему приснилось, оказалось выдумкой, кроме Эвена.

__

_У Исака истерика. Ему хотелось плакать, смеяться и кричать одновременно, но не из-за выпитого алкоголя. Огромный круглый зал ощущался маленьким, сужающимся, давящим. Многократное перечитывание сообщения не привело к его исчезновению._

__

_Если честно, Исак и не хотел, чтобы оно исчезло._

__

**«Сейчас я стою снаружи»** , – _это простое предложение, написанное Эвеном, могло как разрушить всё, так и всё преобразить._

__

_Какой-то мужчина пел караоке, Исак краем глаза видел его силуэт, пока смотрел в одну точку не в состоянии ни на что решиться. Он долго сидел без движения, как статуя, а слова Эвена всё не покидали его мыслей, вечеринка же продолжалась: люди аплодировали новым певцам. Исаку казалось, что он застрял в каком-то другом измерении, изолированном от остального мира, хоть и находящимся рядом с ним._

__

_Он даже не заметил приближения Штефана, поняв, что тот рядом, только когда Штефан сел с ним по соседству и принялся говорить общие фразы в попытке оставить в прошлом их небольшой спор в туалете; он вечно так поступал: пересекал черту, а потом быстро извинялся, чтобы они могли, притворившись, что ничего не произошло, двигаться дальше, и обычно вознаграждал понимание Исака качественным сексом._

__

_Но в этот раз обида не отпускала Исака. На самом деле ему было смертельно скучно в обстоятельствах, в которых Штефану, к тревоге Исака, было удобно, на фоне пела девушка классику попа Дайдо о том, что не может спать и дышать, и Исак решил сосредоточить свое внимание на караоке, заглушив рассуждения Штефана музыкой._

__

_Как человек науки Исак не верил в судьбу, но он был пьян, а человек, которого он всё еще любит, проделал путь из Копенгагена в Берлин, только чтобы увидеть его – вряд ли хоть один из пятисот тысяч человек мог этим похвастаться – и песня соответствовала ситуации._

__

_Так что, да, Исак мог сделать исключение: это чёртов знак._

__

_Рядом с ним Штефан жестикулировал в каком-то слоу-мо и говорил на иностранном языке – перевод не интересовал Исака. Исак перевел взгляд с поющего на Штефана, в его глазах не было ничего, кроме равнодушия, если не пренебрежения, и поднялся с кресла, отмахнувшись от попытки Штефана поддержать его._

__

_Он пережил очищение; уходя оттуда Исак триумфально улыбался. Соперник оставил его в одиночестве. Хватит сомнений – Эвен ждет его, значит, он всё еще его любит, несмотря на боль, обиду и гордость – триплет, из-за которого они расстались._

__

_Сердце возбужденно пело, когда Исак достиг вестибюля, жадно выискивая любимое лицо. Женщина, болтавшая с администратором, беззастенчиво оглядела Исака, вызывая его хмыкание, ведь она и представить себе ничего не могла. Исак наощупь пригладил волосы, приблизившись к выходу, и снова поправил смокинг, ненавидя свои неуклюжие движения. Уровень ожидания достиг максимума, когда Исак наконец-то вышел из отеля, немедленно получив пощечину от безжалостного ночного холода._

__

_– Чёрт! – воскликнул Исак скорее от невыносимого напряжения. Найти Эвена не составило труда. Он стоял рядом с такси, держа руки в карманах длинной черной парки, из-под которой виднелось темно-фиолетовое худи, капюшон которого был накинут ему на голову._

__

_Его вид тронул и вместе с тем опечалил Исака, потому что Эвен стоял тут в одиночестве бог знает сколько времени. Потому что работники отеля и прохожие наверняка опасались его, ведь выглядел он угрожающе: высокий мужчина стоит в тени по неизвестным никому причинам и, не отрываясь, смотрит впереди себя. Но Эвен едва был способен убить муху даже ради спасения своей жизни, и Исаку хотелось расплакаться, потому что Эвен подверг себя любопытным взглядам и обсуждениям незнакомцев ради него. Чтобы быть с ним._

__

_Исак задыхался, идя к Эвену неуверенными шагами, смущение всё больше охватывало его. Как он мог встретиться с Эвеном в таком состоянии, он же пьян._

__

_Лавина эмоций вызвала слезу, потом еще одну и еще множество других, когда они с Эвеном оказались лицом к лицу. Эвен смотрел на него с таким облегчением, словно едва не послал всё к чёрту, словно один вид Исака вернул ему душу, а Исак мог только всхлипывать и обнимать его за шею, и Эвен обнимал его в ответ, крепко сжимая, будто был готов умереть за это._

__

_Это было долгое объятие._

__

_– Я пьян, – со стыдом прошептал Исак в шею Эвена, но на фоне царящей тишины его слова прозвучали громко. Эвен должен знать, что эта непривлекательная версия Исака – временная. Исак вел себя, как ребенок, хныча в железной хватке Эвена, удерживающего его за талию._

__

_– Ты милый пьяница, – голос Эвена успокаивал всю боль, прекращал все сражения. Исак глупо выдохнул на комплимент, слегка отстранившись, чтобы взглянуть Эвену в лицо._

__

_И что это за прекрасное лицо._

__

_– Ты думаешь, что я милый? – спросил он, фыркая, одновременно удивляясь и желая знать, хочет ли его Эвен._

__

_– Я думаю, что от тебя захватывает дух, – утверждает Эвен, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Исака, и под его напряженным взглядом Исак чувствует себя обнаженным. В чистых глазах Эвена плескались эмоции. Чистая неограниченная привязанность. Нет сомнений, что он сдерживал слезы._

__

_– От меня пахнет алкоголем._

__

_Эвен только усмехнулся, но пьяно надувшего губы Исака это искренне беспокоило. Когда твой мужчина выглядит так, будто только что сошел с самолета, меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, – это убедиться, что от тебя не пахнет хуже, чем от него, но именно так и случилось._

__

_– Мне всё равно, – шепнул Эвен, прежде чем накрыть губы Исака голодным поцелуем._

__

_Каждый хороший человек достоин такого поцелуя. Исак увидел звезды._

__

Воспоминания возвращаются одновременно, ударяя в грудь; Исак задыхается от шока. У него болит голова, он чувствует себя измученным, но обстоятельства не позволяют ему заснуть.

__

Прошлая ночь действительно произошла.

__

Постепенно его тело привыкает к старому ощущению кожи Эвена, ее текстуре, теплу, его запаху. Его дыханию в затылок. Его члену напротив поясницы – Исак вздыхает, чувствуя его, даже несмотря на то, что они оба в трусах. Это было так давно, и Исак так скучал, так что он будет наслаждаться каждой секундой происходящего. Просто лежать в одной постели достаточно для удовольствия.

__

Вытянув шею, Исак немного оглядывается – они в номере отеля. Простом и небольшом, с обоями нейтрального цвета, с ванной комнатой в пяти шагах и с телевизором, далеком от показушности. Исак замечает свою одежду, аккуратно сложенную на стуле у телевизора, и предполагает, что это Эвен оставил ее там, потому что, как ни старается, не может вспомнить всех деталей.

__

– Ты божественно выглядишь в этом костюме, – говорит Эвен, и температура тела Исака повышается от ощущения дыхания Эвена напротив его уха и звука хриплой напряженной глубины голоса. Тяжело сглотнув, Исак разворачивается, оставаясь максимально близко к Эвену. Тот выглядит слишком свежо для только что проснувшегося, и Исак краснеет от осознания, что Эвен терпеливо ждал его пробуждения, уважительно лежа рядом. Чувствуя его в тишине.

__

Небесно-голубые глаза Эвена безмятежно чисты – подарок, который, с болью осознает Исак, никогда не задерживается надолго.

__

Эвен притрагивается к его лицу, волосам, бережно, нежно. Он всегда находил разные способы выразить свою любовь к Исаку, потому что считал, что иногда слов или секса недостаточно. Поэтому Эвен любил его блинами по утрам, любил его глупой шуткой, когда у Исака не было настроения, одолженным худи, пением серенады, тупым, только что придуманным рэпом, цветком в шкафчике, щекоткой. Билетом на ничем не примечательный ужастик, который он терпеть не мог, но Исак хотел посмотреть. Давая Исаку победить в «FIFA», когда тот уже проиграл четыре раза подряд. Не целуя его слишком сильно на Прайде, потому что Исак не любил больших проявлений привязанности на публике.

__

А сейчас Эвен говорит о своей любви прикосновениями пальцев.

__

Но Исак слишком прямолинеен для подобного.

__

– Я люблю тебя, – выпаливает он с бьющимся в горле сердцем. Застенчиво, но уверенно.

__

Эвен прикусывает губу, безуспешно сражаясь с эмоциями. Они побеждают; Исак пристально смотрит на Эвена, когда он берет его лицо в ладони, и кладет свои ладони поверх, удерживая.

__

– Исак, – шепчет Эвен, придвигаясь, их губы легко прикасаются друг к другу, разделяя воздух. Эвен восхищенно смотрит на Исака, дышит им, словно не верит, что это не очередная его фантазия, как и Исаку до сих пор не верится, что они поняли друг друга. Заново открыли взаимную влюбленность подростковых дней.

__

– Мой прекрасный мальчик, – Эвен плачет без слез. Но всё же Исак чувствует вкус слез на губах, когда они целуются, чувствует его в дрожании обнаженной груди, прижатой к его.

__

– Я держу тебя, детка, – успокаивает Исак, потому что должен, потому что единственный раз, когда Эвен смог разыграть холодность случился тогда, когда они едва познакомились, но едва начались их отношения, Эвен постоянно провозглашал свою любовь к нему, громко и эпично, особенно в маниакальные эпизоды. Исак, знакомый с симптомами, может сказать, что Эвен переживает период относительной стабильности, но подобное эмоциональное напряжение может его нарушить.

__

Поэтому Исак счастлив этим влажным поцелуям, счастлив поднять подбородок, когда Эвен, отстранившись, утыкается головой ему в шею, чтобы усыпать ее поцелуями, чтобы глубже вдохнуть Исака.

__

– А ты держишь меня, – добавляет он, выдыхая в макушку Эвена, успокаивающе проводя пальцами по его светлым волосам.

__

_Исак глупо улыбался, держа Эвена за руку, когда они вошли в трехзвездочный отель, где он остановился. Эвен охотно повел его в свой номер на девятом этаже. В свои двадцать они были детьми, отказавшимися от заверений в вечной любви._

__

_Возбужденные, они улыбались в губы друг друга, целуясь в лифте, их глаза блестели от предвкушения. Но когда Эвен закрыл дверь номера, и они впервые за четыре года оказались наедине в одной комнате, возбуждение превратилось в беспокойство._

__

_Холод улицы превратился в далекое воспоминание, утонувшее в разросшемся жа́ре. Внезапно Исаку стало трудно дышать и стоять прямо под взглядом Эвена. Таким откровенным, что голову кружило от желания. Эвен схватил его за бедра, целуя с языком и зубами, и Исак тонул, задыхаясь в этой страсти. За курткой Эвена на пол полетел смокинг Исака, пока они маленькими шагами продвигались к кровати, слишком занятые ртами друг друга, чтобы оглянуться._

__

_Эвен, несмотря на явное возбуждение, нервничал. Он осторожно поднял Исака, прежде чем опуститься с ним на кровать, а Исак обхватил его за шею, но когда они упали на матрас, тела сплелись в неистовом объятии, и Эвен разорвал поцелуй. В его глазах застыло сомнение, которое побудило Исака вновь соединить их губы, его правая рука уже скользнула между их телами в направлении юга._

__

_И Эвен, бывший сверху, опять остановился._

__

_Он коротко и тяжело дышал, но сумел управиться со своим голосом._

__

_– Я так хочу тебя трахнуть, – бесстыдно признался Эвен, из его голоса сочилась страсть. Исак подавился стоном от этих слов. Он облизнул губы и улыбнулся, шире расставляя ноги, но Эвен не позволил потереться об него. – Но трезвого, – объяснил он затруднение. Исак непонимающе посмотрел на него._

__

_– Что? Нет! – полустонет, полутянет он. – Я чемпион по пьяному сексу! Я большой мальчик! – его слова едва различимы, что нисколько не помогает в решении проблемы. Это, а еще то, что его веки потяжелели – он может заснуть в любую секунду. – Прости за каламбур, – хихикнул Исак под нежным взглядом Эвена._

__

_Он поднял подбородок, прося больше поцелуев, и Эвен с готовностью целовал его, но на этот раз мягче. Менее страстно. И возвращение в объятия Эвена принесло мир Исаку, он погружался в сон – плачущий ребенок уснул под звучание материнского голоса._

__

_Эвен аккуратно раздевал его, Исак благодарно вздыхал и хныкал, пребывая в пограничном состоянии между сном и явью. Он неразборчиво бормотал, смеша Эвена._

__

_– Попу вверх, – игриво приказал Эвен, чтобы достать из-под Исака одеяло и накрыть его, решив не вытаскивать одеяло силой, потому что Исак лежал на постели мертвым грузом._

__

_– Моя попа… всегда готова для тебя, красавчик, – пролепетал Исак почти в бессознательном состоянии, но всё же улавливает эхо веселого смеха Эвена._

__

_Их разделяли только трусы, когда Эвен тоже лег в кровать. Нерешительно он подвинулся к Исаку, осторожно положив ладонь на его руку, не настаивая. Только когда Исак тихо, почти беззвучно попросил «Обними меня», он набрался уверенности занять позицию большой ложечки, соединив их колени. Несколько поцелуев приземлились на щеку и шею Исака._

__

_– А теперь за дело, – приказ, отданный слабым сонным голосом, прозвучал наивно. Эвен улыбнулся, легко прикусив Исака за мочку._

__

_– Заманчивое предложение, но тогда я воспользуюсь тобой, поэтому я откажусь, – спокойно объяснил он, его шепот ласкал, подобно шелку._

__

_Исак хотел добавить что-то вроде «пожалуйста, заставь меня проснуться, чтобы эта волшебная ночь не заканчивалась», но его мозг уже отключился._

__

Из-за занавесок утро кажется крайне враждебным, возвращая в рутину бесконечной зимы. Снаружи идет снег, а Исак наслаждается теплом, которое расходится по венам, когда он смотрит на Эвена, ищущего в сумке аспирин, а потом идущего за стаканом воды. Мечтательная улыбка замирает на губах, но Исак и не думает прятать ее.

__

– Спасибо, – тихо говорит он, садясь в постели, когда Эвен протягивает ему воду и таблетки. Исак проглатывает всё за один присест, убирая стакан на прикроватную тумбочку.

__

– Жажда? – специально или нет, но вопрос Эвена наталкивает на определенные размышления. И сам Эвен замечает это, краснея и смеясь, словно это была шутка. Нечасто можно увидеть краснеющего Эвена. Исак облизывает губы.

__

– Невыносимая, – серьезно говорит он, ища глаза Эвена, чтобы он понял намек. Но Эвен всё по-прежнему смотрит куда-то в одеяло.

__

– Это странно, – признается он.

__

– Но не должно, – Исак осторожно берет его за руку.

__

Эвен прочищает горло.

__

– Так… ты не спросишь, как я нашел тебя?

__

Исак рассеянно моргает: его мысли и кровь направлены только к одной вещи.

__

– Как? – слабо спрашивает он, используя свое умение подавлять себя до предела.

__

Эвен сдается, поднимая на него затуманенный нуждой взгляд.

__

– Я спросил Магнуса про твоего парня, потом нашел его в соцсетях. Он запостил фото с праздника и отметил отель.

__

– Круто, – Исак глупо улыбается, манимый несуществующий магнитом. Интимная атмосфера толкает их на это. Влечет, не оставляя возможности отказаться.

__

Поэтому Исак повинуется инстинкту, начиная невинный поцелуй, который постепенно, но настойчиво становится всё более страстным. В тишине спальни раздается их тяжелое жадное дыхание, смешанное со скольжением языков и дрожащими вздохами.

__

– У нас всё хорошо, это хорошо, – выдыхает Исак, забираясь к Эвену на колени, и видит, что Эвен с трудом улавливает смысл его слов. Дневной свет и трезвость Исака стерли его прежнюю уверенность.

__

– Я просто… – они продолжают целоваться во время разговора, но Эвен более сдержан. – Не думаю, что смогу отпустить тебя, после того как мы переспим, – признается Эвен, его взгляд, изучающий лицо Исака, неизменно возвращается к губам.

__

Исак выгибает бровь и усмехается, выглядя при этом так соблазнительно, что Эвен даже представить не может, какое ожидание пожирает его изнутри.

__

– Ты что, пятнадцатилетний девственник?

__

– Исак…

__

– Это из книги Николаса Спаркса, романтизирующей секс?

__

– Исак, я серьезно.

__

– А я шучу, дурачок, – Исак гладит его щеку, играет с его волосами и ушами. Эвен кладет ладонь ему на шею, проводя большим пальцем по подбородку Исака. Кажется, Эвена одолевают тревога и тоска, ему нужен небольшой толчок, который помог бы разрешить дебаты, ведущиеся в его голове. Осязаемая гарантия защиты от мук сожалений – о, Эвен отлично знаком с концепцией мучений.

__

Осторожно, не отводя взгляда от Эвена и одновременно сгорая изнутри, Исак берет его руки в свои, целует их и кладет их себе на бедра.

__

– Что, если я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отпускал? – шепчет Исак, словно это священный секрет, который только Эвен имеет право знать.

__

Повисшее молчание – это мост между спокойствием и пожаром; Эвен превращается в хищника, пересекая его – он поднимает Исака, чтобы вместе с ним лечь на кровать. Ненормально наслаждаться укусами, но именно это чувствует Исак, задыхаясь от странного удовольствия, приносимого прикосновениями зубов Эвена к шее.

__

Они горячо и громко дышат, как два взвинченных быка, катаясь по кровати и путаясь в конечностях. Глаза Эвена заволакивает, почти затемняет обожание, которое Исак видит каждый раз, когда смотрит на него.

__

Исак расплавился бы в его объятиях, если бы это было физически возможно.

__

\---

__

На телефоне Исака пять пропущенных звонков от Штефана и девять сообщений от:

__

**«Ты что задумал? Я собираюсь уходить, нам нужно попрощаться с родителями, поторопись, пожалуйста»**

__

до

__

**«Поверить не могу, что ты так со мной поступил. После всего, что я для тебя сделал. Ты трахаешься с ним, пока я пишу это? Слишком занят заглатыванием его члена, чтобы ответить? Между нами всё кончено, ублюдок. Немедленно забери всё свое дерьмо из МОЕЙ квартиры, блядь, тебе повезло, что я его не сжег, хотя очень хочется. Ты разбил мне сердце, чертова шлюха. Я знаю, что не идеален, но я не заслужил такого. Это жестоко. Я разбит. Я, блядь, любил тебя. Пошел ты, Исак. Нахуй тебя и твою сучку. Ты мне противен. Нахуй тебя».**

__

Но, пока Исак безудержно стонет от мазохистического блаженства, а его стоны разносятся по всему девятому этажу, когда Эвен грубыми глубокими толчками берет его со спины, защищая от остального мира, они остаются неуслышанными, непрочитанными.

__

8

__

_Обнаженные, укрытые простынями, они лежали на одной подушке, обнимаясь. После трех раундов секса они наконец решили сделать перерыв, поэтому просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, терлись носами и целовались. Они создали пузырь, защищавший их от пространств, времен и беспокойств. И если всё это только снилось Исаку, он бы хотел не просыпаться как можно дольше._

__

_– Ты должен был дать мне пощечину, – сказал Эвен, прикоснувшись кончиком носа к носу Исака. Мысли Исака спокойно дрейфовали где-то далеко, как если бы он болел. Его отяжелевшие от страсти веки дрожали каждый раз, когда он моргал._

__

_– Мм? – промычал он, погруженный в наслаждение, которое можно получить только рядом с любимым._

__

_Эвен повторил. Исак улыбнулся:_

__

_– Во время секса?_

__

_Эвен усмехнулся, ему было слишком удобно лежать, чтобы мотать головой._

__

_– Неплохая идея, но нет. Когда я делал предложение._

__

_Исак удивленно уставился на него, осознавая сказанное. Конечно, его ошеломили выбор темы и реакция Эвена. Он выглядел слишком собранным для человека, решившего покопаться в таком неприятном воспоминании._

__

_Растеряв все слова, Исак облизал губы и поцеловал Эвена._

__

_– Давай сожжем это воспоминание, ладно? –_ _умоляюще предложил он.– Сожжем, а пепел развеем над морем._

__

_– Нет, – Эвен нахмурился, решительно глядя на него. – Я сохраню его навсегда. Оно многому меня научило._

__

_Исак моргнул, понимая, что слова Эвена нуждаются в пояснении._

__

_– Иногда я чувствовал, что буквально схожу из-за тебя с ума. Я чувствовал к тебе столько любви, что это сбивало с толку, я не мог сдержать ее внутри себя; иногда, когда я смотрел на тебя, мне хотелось плакать только потому, что ты был со мной; я хотел постоянно быть рядом с тобой, слышать везде твой смех; я хотел… хотел, чтобы ты заснул внутри меня, чтобы я проснулся с тобой внутри, и… наоборот; я фантазировал о том, чтобы трахать тебя часами, пока ты плачешь в моих руках, ты выглядишь великолепно, позволяя брать тебя, кончать в тебя десять раз подряд, держа всю сперму в себе; всё это… тревожило, но, наверно, когда ты влюблен, тебе плевать на рационализм._

__

_– Ты никогда не говорил мне об этом, – слегка пораженно заметил Исак._

__

_– Это смущало, до сих пор смущает. Я хотел кончить в тебя несколько раз, это мерзко, – Эвен скривился. Исак задумался. Пожалуй, с этим можно согласиться. – Я не мог украсть тебя у твоих друзей только из-за того, что до смерти хотел тебя обнять. Я не солгал, когда сказал тебе, что никогда ни к кому не испытывал ничего подобного, я бы умер за тебя. Ты пленил меня._

__

_– Тело и душу, как в «Гордости и предубеждении»? – подразнил Исак, чтобы разрядить обстановку; он боялся, что одно неловкое слово приведет к недопониманию, которое вновь всё разрушит._

__

_Эвен недоверчиво на него посмотрел._

__

_– Поверить не могу, что ты помнишь эту линию._

__

_– Это была хорошая сцена с, эм, дождем и всем таким, – объяснил Исак, надеясь, что смог не покраснеть._

__

_Эвен поднял бровь._

__

_– Ты же говорил, что ненавидишь ее._

__

_– Я говорил, что ненавижу все твои фильмы, чтобы позлить тебя, – защищался Исак, стремительно краснея. Я бы сказал, что ненавижу, не знаю, «Убить Билла», если бы ты мне его показал, хоть и люблю этот фильм._

__

_– «Джеки Браун» лучше._

__

_– Никогда не слышал о нем, но дело в том, Бэк Насхайм, что ты можешь любить один фильм, не принижая при этом другой._

__

_Эвен усмехнулся, лениво скользя пальцами по спине Исака._

__

_– Сейчас мы не спорим о кино, Вальтерсен._

__

_– О, простите меня за то, что я не на одном с вами уровне, господин режиссер «Тонущего мальчика», – нахальный флирт с Эвеном всегда был неотъемлемой частью их отношений. Обычно он заканчивался жадными поцелуями и обещаниями кое-чего серьезнее позже. Исак скучал по этому, но не понимал, как сильно, до настоящего момента, когда привычно дразнил Эвена._

__

_И Эвен облегчал процесс, играя вместе с ним и выгибая свои соблазнительные брови._

__

_Но упоминание фильма отрезвляет Эвена. Исак подбирается, когда замечает это._

__

_– Я назвал его так в честь тебя, – сказал Эвен, его взгляд и голос наполнены неприкрытым обожанием._

__

_Когда до Исака доходят эти слова, он впечатленно хмыкает, не зная, что ответить. Из всех возможных названий Эвен выбрал отсылку к их случайному разговору, который они завели, укурившись. Исак заинтригованно сводит брови:_

__

_– Почему?_

__

_– Потому что, даже почти ненавидя тебя, я вдохновлялся тобой._

__

_Исак не собирался больше плакать – когда он был пьян, у него хотя бы было оправдание. Поэтому он сглатывает эмоции, рассеянно касаясь волос Эвена._

__

_– Ты когда-нибудь ненавидел меня? – спросил он со страхом, едва ли готовый к ответу. Эвен убирает руку со спины Исака и успокаивающе прикасается к его лицу._

__

_– Я думал, что ненавижу. Несколько дней, в больнице. Но тогда я ненавидел всё и всех, особенно себя. Мне пришлось жить с этим чувством._

__

_Эвен признал это так зрело и смиренно, что Исак не почувствовал в этом ничего дурного. Эвен разобрался в своих чувствах – Исак он уважал его за это._

__

_– Что насчет дня, когда мы расстались?_

__

_– Тогда я ничего не чувствовал, внутри всё умерло, – шепотом делился воспоминаниями Эвен. Во взглядах обоих на мгновение появилась печаль: они понимали, что это воспоминание обоим причиняло боль по разным причинам, но в одинаковой степени._

__

_Исак поцеловал Эвена._

__

_«Я хочу, чтобы ты жил», – решительно говорил его взгляд._

__

_– Ты полон жизни. Ты сильнее, чем думаешь, я… Я причинил тебе ужасную боль, но ты смог подняться. Ты преодолел боль и вернулся ко мне. Это смело._

__

_– Я не смелый, я просто слишком сильно тебя люблю, – уверенный голос Эвена надломился. Хрупкость в его взгляде подсказала Исаку, что Эвен не может смотреть на мир его глазами. Поэтому он взял лицо Эвена в свои ладони и вызывающе поднял бровь:_

__

_– Если продолжать любить человека, который разбил тебе сердце, – это не смелость, то тогда что это?_

__

_Эвен показался ему уязвимым. Маленьким._

__

_– Твои личные мотивы не имеют значения, пока ты борешься. В этом случае ты использовал свои чувства ко мне, но это был просто толчок. Прыгнул ты сам. Ты боец, Эвен. Ты сражаешься за себя каждый день, и прямо сейчас ты сражаешься за нас._

__

_Когда Исак закончил говорить, Эвен глубоко и благодарно его поцеловал._

__

_– Я ценю сантименты, но, пожалуйста, оставь идею, что я единственная жертва._

__

_Исак пристыженно молчал. Эвену потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы тщательно подобрать слова._

__

_– Это то, что я хотел сказать тебе, я… У меня ушло много времени, чтобы это понять, я не хотел понимать, потому что тогда бы мне пришлось взять на себя ответственность, а никто не хочет брать на себя ответственность за то, что приносит ему страдания._

__

_– Сейчас в этом нет необходимости, – слабо прервал его Исак, чувствуя подступающую боль. Память о тех мучительных днях угрожающе зависла над ним._

__

_Но Эвен был настроен решительно._

__

_– Нет, есть! Обществу пора прекратить романтизировать публичные свадебные предложения, это шоу заставляет тех, кому делают предложение, согласиться, даже если они не хотят, чтобы просто соблюсти протокол приемлемого поведения. Из-за меня ты оказался в таком несправедливом положении, Исак. Я задал тебе очень личный вопрос, который требует времени для размышлений, но я не дал тебе этого времени, подвергнув вниманию незнакомцев, позволив им вмешаться в нашу личную жизнь. У тебя не было выбора, но когда я наконец-то это понял, было слишком поздно. Исак, я был так… Как я говорил, я был так влюблен в тебя, у меня были эти дурацкие фантазии, и всё было в порядке, пока я сдерживал их, но потом… Не знаю, меня охватило какое-то возбуждение, и мне хотелось кричать о любви к тебе. Заявить перед всеми, что ты мой, пометить тебя. И я решил сделать тебе предложение, потому что… эта мысль приходила мне в голову и раньше._

__

_– Я знаю, – в сознании Исака всплыла речь о принцессе Вивиан._

__

_– Ты сказал мне, что не будешь чувствовать себя виноватым за свой выбор, но в конце концов… именно к этому ты и пришел. Всё это время ты чувствовал вину из-за меня, – Эвен не спрашивал. Любое возражение потеряло бы свою силу перед доводами Эвена._

__

_Исака тронули эти слова, он робко улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть желание заплакать. Он провел большим пальцем по губам Эвена, радуясь тому простому факту, что спустя четыре года у него наконец-то есть право на это._

__

_– Сегодня я бы согласился, – едва слышно прошептал он. Эвен услышал его только потому, что между ними практически не было расстояния, а услышав, улыбнулся._

__

_– Сегодня я бы не попросил._

__

_Они понимающе рассмеялись, и этот смех был наполнен только спокойствием и взаимопониманием._

__

_Потом Исак взобрался на Эвена, опустив голову, когда руки Эвена скользнули с его спины на ягодицы._

__

_– Может быть, завтра, кто знает, – подразнил Эвен, нахально играя бровями. Исак покрыл его лицо поцелуями._

__

_– Только больше не пой, прошу, пожалей мои уши, – Исак широко улыбнулся, услышав наигранно-оскорбленный выдох Эвена._

__

_– По больному режешь! – он схватил Исака и резко перевернул их, притворяясь разозленным, но на самом деле сияя от счастья – и Исак возбудился._

__

_Через пять минут они вновь занялись любовью._

__

Мысли Исака разрываются между недавними воспоминаниями о волшебных часах, проведенных с Эвеном, и беспокойством от необходимой встречи со Штефаном. Эта уродливая сторона его поступка бьет в живот. Расфокусировано пялясь в пол, Исак едва слышит звяканье лифта, оповещающего о прибытии на нужный этаж. Исак остается на месте дольше необходимого из одного малодушия.

__

Квартира встречает его мертвой тишиной, Исак нерешительно идет по ней, не в состоянии расслабиться, ощущая себя беззащитной жертвой на неосвещенной улочке. Но правда в том, что он не жертва. Знакомство с пропущенными звонками и сообщениями стало унизительным опытом, он чувствовал себя оскорбленным словами Штефана, но вместе с тем не мог его винить. Как он мог, если Штефан был прав.

__

Прямо сейчас Исака пробивает дрожь от разделенной – эмоционально и сексуально – любви с Эвеном. И он имеет право радоваться их воссоединению, но вместе с тем не может помешать обвинениям Штефана мучить его совесть.

__

Исака, ожидавшего увидеть мстительный беспорядок, удивляет прибранная спальня. Тревожно находиться здесь, несомненно, в последний раз. Исак полюбил эту кровать, долгие месяцы служившую ему местом отдыха и удовольствия. В этот момент вся квартира кажется родной, поэтому расставание с ней причиняет некоторую боль. Исак понимает, что сам виноват в сложившейся ситуации, и это странно, потому что ему, с одной стороны, стыдно, однако он не жалеет о своем поступке.

__

Он гадает, плохой ли он человек. Заслуживают ли изменщики подобного рассмотрения.

__

Смирившись с необходимостью оставить в квартире несколько вещей, которые покупал для себя – вроде лампы или тостера – Исак достает чемодан, кладет его на кровать и начинает складывать одежду. Исак не в настроении делать всё аккуратно, поэтому просто бросает вещи в чемодан, включая обувь. Кроме того, он до сих пор в костюме, поэтому переодевается в простые джинсы и свитер.

__

Опустошив свою прикроватную тумбочку и забрав предметы личной гигиены из ванной, Исак направляется в библиотеку за своим ноутбуком и книгами. И только тогда, вернувшись в комнату с кипой предметов в руках, встречается со Штефаном.

__

Исак испуганно хватает воздух ртом. Кровь превращается в лед, широко открытыми глазами он смотрит на Штефана, как на привидение. Штефан действительно выглядит, как призрак. Очень несчастный призрак. Разгневанный.

__

Стараясь держаться спокойно под его угрожающим взглядом, Исак подходит к кровати и кладет всё принесенное в чемодан. Ничего не требует особой упаковки, и шум застегиваемой молнии гулко раздается в напряженной тишине. Символизм ситуации убивает. Закрытие.

__

Едва Исак заканчивает, ему не остается иного выбора, кроме как столкнуться со своим бывшим. Исак открывает рот, но Штефан успевает напасть первым:

__

– Что есть у него, чего нет у меня? – еще слишком рано для боли, поэтому Штефан сейчас – чистая злость. Он олицетворяет ревность, в которой нет ничего красивого. Исак не знает, что сказать – что он должен сказать, если любой его ответ причинит боль.

__

Терпение у Штефана давно закончилось.

__

– Я повторю: что есть у него, чего нет у меня?

__

– Это не соревнование, – не выдерживает Исак, мотнув головой в подтверждение своих слов. Штефан скрежещет зубами.

__

– Конечно же, нет, я не собираюсь соревноваться за твою неверную задницу. Я просто хочу знать, почему ты так со мной поступил, – яд сквозит в его голосе и взгляде. Яд разбитого сердца.

__

Исак изо всех сил старается не реагировать на это.

__

– Просто я никогда не забывал его, – констатирует он.

__

– Никогда? – Штефан повышает голос, скептически глядя на него. – Никогда – это охрененно громкое слово.

__

– Да, я знаю, что оно значит.

__

– Неужели? Так значит, ты говоришь, что все те разы, когда ты стонал подо мной, ты думал о нем? Потому что если так и есть, поздравляю, ты потрясающий актер.

__

– Что? – Исак недоуменно смотрит на Штефана. – Это не имеет ничего общего с сексом.

__

Штефан молчит. Он закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох. Исак настороженно смотрит на него.

__

– Я искал тебя… Я не мог тебя найти, поэтому спросил администратора, и она сказала, что «да, он ушел». Я спросил куда, она ответила, что не знает, но, может, носильщик знает. Я подошел к носильщику, спросил его, и он рассказал мне… Рассказал, что видел тебя, с мужчиной. Я подумал: этого не может быть. Мой парень не поступил бы со мной так. Поэтому я спросил парня, вели ли они себя по-дружески или занимались чем-то другим, и… бедняге было так неудобно, потому что он стал свидетелем блядской измены, – медленно рассказывает Штефан, каждое его слово тянется в ритме его воспоминаний.

__

Исак не может слышать опоганенную версию события, которое считает прекрасным.

__

– Поверь мне, я не хотел причинить тебе боль, – это всё, что он может предложить. Потому что ему не жаль.

__

Но Штефан продолжает вспоминать.

__

– Они обнимались и целовались, сказал он. Исак Вальтерсен изменил своему парню у всех на глазах, – Штефан едва сдерживает переполняющее его негодование. На его шее становится видна вена. Исак убежал, если бы мог. – Кто он?

__

– Бывший, – больше нет, мысленно поправляется Исак. Но этой сладостью Исак не может сейчас упиться.

__

– Который?

__

– Это не важно.

__

– Который, – зло настаивает Штефан. Исак не пропускает искры безумия в его глазах, от которой его бросает в дрожь. Исак облизывает губы, силясь придумать простой ответ на этот сложный вопрос. Потому что Исак никогда не посвящал Штефана в детали этих событий своего прошлого. На самом деле, он опустил ту часть, где говорится о том, что Эвен – его единственный бывший, а все остальные – побочные последствия бурной жизни.

__

– Мы встречались в школе, – слова придают детскость их отношениям с Эвеном, но Исак не усложняет. Он не откроет сердце перед ослепленным яростью человеком, который может перевернуть всё сказанное в попытках манипулировать его чувствами.

__

– Как долго? – хмурится Штефан, уже догадываясь.

__

– Годы.

__

– Который биполярный, – это не вопрос. Исак коротко кивает, удерживаясь от просьбы не сводить Эвена только к его психической болезни.

__

Но надолго его терпения не хватает.

__

– Ты променял меня на ебнутого на голову парня.

__

– Меня ты можешь поливать каким угодно дерьмом, но его не трогай, особенно то, что он не может контролировать, – громко и четко произносит Исак, в котором инстинкт защищать берет верх. Уничижительное выражение не сходит с лица Штефана, но у него хватает порядочности не продолжать эту тему.

__

– Видимо, именно его ты _«никогда не забывал»_? – глумится Штефан.

__

Исак гордо смотрит на него:

__

– Так и есть. Мы любим друг друга.

__

– Как романтично! Я тронут. Когда свадьба? Он пойдет по проходу или ты? – сухо, но откровенно издевается Штефан. Под его сарказмом скрывается явная боль.

__

– Это говорит твоя горечь, так что можешь смеяться над всем, чем только хочешь. Мне всё равно, – Исак лжет. Подобное неуважение к его роману с Эвеном задевает.

__

– Да у тебя стыда нет, – обвиняет его Штефан. – Думаешь, я купился на ту чушь с тупым интервью? Ты даже не назвал имени парня!

__

Исак отводит взгляд.

__

– Это было недопонимание.

__

– Я что, похож на идиота? Ты трахался с ним за моей спиной черт знает сколько времени!

__

– Нет! Мы были вместе только прошлой ночью, клянусь. Те сообщения… никак с ним не связаны, поверь мне.

__

– И у тебя хватает наглости просить доверия. Доверия! Уму непостижимо, – Штефан с усилием смеется. – Где камеры? – он осматривает комнату в наигранном поиске. Потом бросает на Исака еще один взгляд. – Ты проклятый лжец, – шипит он со всей злостью раненного до глубины души человека.

__

Из-за обвинений Штефана Исак чувствует себя крошечным.

__

– Тебе больно, я понимаю. Что бы я ни сказал, не сможет этого исправить. Я только надеюсь, что однажды ты сможешь меня простить.

__

Исак не ожидает, что Штефан замрет и вопьется в него взглядом в тяжелой тишине.

__

– Ты чертовски ошибаешься.

__

Исак напрягается, когда Штефан шагает вперед. Он не знает, куда смотреть или что делать со своими руками. Штефан, на лице которого написаны ярость и боль, осторожно подходит к нему. Замерев на месте, Исак смотрит, как он останавливается в нескольких сантиметрах от него. От Штефана едва уловимо пахнет алкоголем.

__

– Ты боишься меня?

__

Слышать подобное от человека, чье настроение сейчас чрезвычайно неустойчиво и чьи мускулы явно выдаются под кожей, – не самое приятное развлечение. Но Штефану необязательно об этом знать.

__

– Нет, – Исак смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Штефан поддерживает этот вызов.

__

– Тогда почему ты дрожишь?

__

– Может быть, потому, что мне холодно, а может быть, потому, что ты вторгся в мое личное пространство.

__

– Так отойди, блядь. – Интуиция подсказывает Исаку, что это какая-то уловка. И оказывается права, потому что когда Исак пытается сдвинуться с места, Штефан хватает его за руку. И сильно сжимает.

__

– Это лишнее, – твердо говорит Исак, несмотря на свой страх, и даже не пытается дернуться, потому что знает, что Штефан в этом случае только усилит хватку.

__

– Прикосновение к твоей руке? Я прикасался к тебе изнутри и снаружи бесчисленное множество раз, не будь ханжой.

__

– Штефан, не надо, – Исак выгибает шею, стараясь отстраниться от прикосновений Штефана: тот трется лицом о его лицо, и кажется Исаку спущенным с привязи животным.

__

– Я готов простить тебя, – горячо и хрипло шепчет Штефан, его рот находится в опасной близости от рта Исака, а вторая рука, готовая опуститься ниже, уже лежит на его животе. – Я так сильно люблю тебя, мы можем притвориться, что ничего не было…

__

– Ты с ума сошел! – отталкивает его Исак, и Штефан, спотыкаясь, отходит. Тяжело дыша от напряжения, Исак с грустью смотрит на него. – Я против насилия, но что бы ты там ни задумал, это полный пиздец! Ясно? Это не тот Штефан, которого я знаю!

__

– Ну, а ты не тот верный Исак, которого, как мне казалось, я знал, так что мы квиты!

__

Исак с ужасом наблюдает, как его бывший парень рассыпается на его глазах. Из-за того, чему он сам является причиной.

__

– Я дал тебе дом в чужой стране, бесплатно! Я давал тебе деньги, когда ты просил, без задней мысли! Я вступился за тебя, когда шурин сказал, что у тебя дерьмовая работа! Я привел тебя домой, когда однажды ночью ты напился в клубе до невменяемого состояния, и ничего не сказал, когда ты набросился на меня! А ты тайно вел свои телефонные дела, но я молчал!

__

Штефан мечется между ненавистью и рыданиями. В его глазах стоят слезы.

__

– И единственное, что я просил в ответ, – твою любовь ко мне.

__

Каждое слово бьет Исака хлыстом. Эта острая боль едва не доводит его до слез.

__

– Люди могут подделать свои действия, но не свои чувства, – дрожащим голосом говорит он.

__

– Ты говорил, что любишь меня.

__

– Я любил, – отзывается Исак, читая отчаяние во взгляде Штефана. – Просто не так, как ты хотел.

__

Штефан теряет дар речи. Безнадежность пробивает его фигуру, Исак ужасно себя чувствует из-за последних слов и хочет обнять его, но потом отказывается, решив не делать ничего из жалости. Штефан не тот человек, который примет что-то из жалости к себе.

__

Исак не решается уйти, видя, как Штефан пораженчески смотрит в пол, словно ребенок, только что проигравший в важнейшем футбольном матче. Исак всё же поднимает свой тяжелый чемодан, боковым зрением следя за Штефаном.

__

К его удивлению, Штефан не двигается с места, когда он проходит мимо, выходит из спальни, направляясь к выходу из квартиры.

__

– Он не будет любить тебя так, как я! – последние слова Штефана тяжело оседают в груди Исака.

__

Он слишком опустошен, чтобы ответить. Вместо этого он берет ручку и бумагу с журнального столика и быстро пишет.

__

_«Твои чувства ко мне не преуменьшают его._

__

_Пожалуйста, найди кого-нибудь, кто полюбит тебя, – это прекрасное чувство, ты достоин испытать его._

__

_Спасибо за всё._

__

_Я никогда тебя не забуду._

__

_Исак»._

__

Записка остается лежать на столике в ожидании прочтения – так Исак прощается с квартирой.

__

\---

__

Одна или две слезы скатываются по щеке Исака, пока он едет в такси в аэропорт. Он полюбил город и университет.

__

Он делает мысленную заметку спросить Флориана, возможно ли продолжить их сотрудничество через Интернет.

__

– Всё в порядке, приятель? – спрашивает таксист, с любопытством смотря на него через зеркало заднего вида.

__

Исак задумывается.

__

– Почти, но не могу сказать, что всё. Это означало бы, что ничего плохого нет, а идеальной жизни не существует, – философски объясняет он. – Например, я только что помирился с человеком, которого люблю больше всего на свете, но вместе с тем наверняка потерял работу.

__

Водитель кажется озадаченным.

__

– Значит, ты и счастлив, и расстроен.

__

Исак улыбается, вытирая слезы.

__

– Да. Но я сосредоточен на позитиве.

__

\---

__

Позитив ждет его у входа в аэропорт Берлин-Тегель: сияющие глаза, наглые брови, прическа Джеймса Дина, жирафьи ноги – полный комплект. И, конечно же, пара хипстерских очков, как в клишированных фильмах о снобах.

__

Если бы не этот раздражающе наглый вид, Исак влетел бы в его объятия и повис в них, подобно коале.

__

Тем не менее чистый восторг от возможности снова называть его своим парнем позволяет Исаку нарушить одну часть своего поведенческого протокола: чрезмерные проявления привязанности на публике. Эвен уже готов что-то сказать приблизившемуся Исаку, когда тот обхватывает его шею и затыкает рот голодным поцелуем.

__

Люди пялятся. Исаку плевать.

__

Оба слегка задыхаются, постепенно прекращая поцелуй, обмениваясь несколькими легкими прикосновениями губ в процессе.

__

– Так вот на что похожа победа в лотерее, – улыбаясь, говорит Эвен. Его заразительной улыбке, обнажающей острые клыки и прищуривающей глаза, едва ли сможет сопротивляться хоть одна живая душа.

__

– Не нужно использовать эти отстойные пик-ап приемчики, чтобы залезть ко мне в штаны – ты уже там, – шепчет Исак, глядя на Эвена с бесконечной любовью и всё же краснея от комплимента. Руки Эвена на его талии дарят Исаку теплое чувство защищенности, словно он вернулся домой из бури.

__

– Как всё прошло?

__

– Я расскажу позже? – Исак предпочитает спросить, чтобы Эвен не думал, что что-то пошло не так.

__

– Конечно, любимый.

__

Эвен – шелк, мед, цветы в одном флаконе – целует Исака в лоб, потом в обе щеки, в нос и в губы. И с самого первого дня Исак был готов ждать окончания его плохих дней, потому что после них, после бессонных ночей и сражений, этот Эвен вернется из тени. Нежный великан, пожирающий его рот так, словно это его последнее блюдо перед концом света, и бережно прижимающий Исака к груди, словно он – самая большая драгоценность.

__

Они входят в здание, держась за руки, и останавливаются у терминала, чтобы получить свои билеты до Копенгагена.

__

\---

__

Едва они садятся в самолет, Эвен, извинившись, уходит в туалет.

__

Исак, занимая себя, просматривает предоставляемый выбор фильмов, когда получает сообщение.

__

От Эвена.

__

_«Сильнее, чем дрозд ненавидит кошку, / Или преступник ненавидит улику, / Или страны Оси ненавидят Америку, / Моя любовь к тебе. / Я люблю тебя сильнее, чем утка любит плавать, / Сильнее брызг грейпфрута. / Я люблю тебя сильнее, чем скука во время джин рамми, / И сильнее, чем болят зубы»._

__

Ошеломленный Исак читает эти строки, и воспоминания накрывают одной волной.

__

_«Как потерпевший кораблекрушение моряк ненавидит море, / Или как жонглер ненавидит толчки, / Как хозяйка ненавидит незваных гостей, / Настолько сильно я люблю тебя. / Я люблю тебя сильнее, чем может укусить оса, / И сильнее, чем дергаются вагоны метро. / Я люблю тебя так же сильно, как нищему нужна поддержка, / И сильнее, чем раздражает заусеница»._

__

Слишком погруженный в телефон, Исак замечает возвращение Эвена, только когда он садится рядом. Исак вопросительно смотрит на него, нервно улыбаясь, а Эвен, наглый засранец, поднимая брови, притворяется, что ничего не замечает.

__

– Что? – у него еще хватает смелости спрашивать, словно невинной пташке. Исак одновременно хочет заехать ему по зубам и сесть на его член. Два непреодолимых желания.

__

– Сукин ты сын.

__

– Эй, здесь же дети.

__

– Это был ты.

__

Эвен усмехается.

__

– Если ты обвиняешь меня в чем-то забавном, то я беру вину на себя, а если в глупом, то я ничего не помню.

__

– Эвен, – Исак принимает серьезный вид, взглядом призывая своего парня к тому же. Он показывает ему свой телефон. Взяв его, Эвен вслух читает последние строки.

__

– _«Клянусь верхними звездами / И нижними, если такие существуют, / Как Высший Суд ненавидит ложные клятвы, / Так я люблю тебя»._ Какой показной романтизм, что это такое?

__

– Эвен, пожалуйста, прекрати, – Исак выглядит так озадаченно и взволнованно, что Эвен перестает его дразнить.

__

Он сглатывает, доброжелательно смотря на Исака. И немного неуверенно.

__

– Моя подруга сделала мне одолжение, она актриса, – мягко объясняет он, его небесно-голубые глаза восхищенно смотрят на лицо Исака, словно никак не могут насытиться им. – Я сказал ей, что не уверен в твоей реакции, поэтому решил быть анонимом, ей понравилась идея, и она разрешила использовать ее телефон.

__

– Значит, когда…

__

– Да. Она солгала.

__

Исак глубоко вдыхает, осознавая информацию. Вспоминая поражение и смирение, овладевшие им той ночью. Когда он вновь встречается взглядом с Эвеном, тот пристально смотрит на него. Ожидая хоть малейшего намека на одобрение – будто Исак мог не одобрить.

__

Исак растягивает губы в кокетливой улыбке, отвлекая внимание от своих движений.

__

– Напомни мне наградить тебя, когда мы приедем домой, – он игриво похлопывает Эвена по щеке, и Эвен хватается за его руку.

__

– Домой? Ты хотел сказать, в мой дворец. Я захватил тебя как личного секс-раба.

__

– Прошу прощения?

__

– Я обманул тебя. Теперь ты моя сучка. Я куплю тебе ошейник и подвеску с моим именем.

__

– Иди в жопу!

__

– Именно, раб. Ты быстро учишься, – и, верный своей роли надменного хозяина, Эвен принимается за свои дела: он отпускает руку Исака, настраивает кресло для большего удобства и потрясающе справляется с необходимостью игнорировать Исака.

__

– Ненавижу тебя, – жалуется, как ребенок, Исак.

__

– Справедливо, – отражает удар Эвен.

__

– Я убью тебя, когда будешь спать.

__

– Тогда я буду преследовать тебя в виде призрака.

__

Они застегивают ремни безопасности, пилот объявляет, что экипаж готов к взлету, самолет разгоняется – и взлетает. Исак задумчиво смотрит на исчезающий под ним Берлин.

__

Он чувствует на щеке теплый поцелуй, и Эвен переплетает их пальцы. Исак поворачивается лицом к Эвену.

__

– Даже не вздумай приходить ко мне в виде призрака, я их боюсь.

__

– Только если ты не станешь убивать меня.

__

– Идет.

__

Они улыбаются друг другу и трутся носами, как те тошнотворно влюбленные парочки, которых люди предпочитают ненавидеть только из зависти. Исак тянется за поцелуем, и улыбающийся Эвен, уступая, клюет его в губы.

__

Вскоре Исак засыпает на плече Эвена, блаженно укрытый в объятиях своего бойфренда.

__

Снова бойфренда, как завещала вселенная, и даже сквозь сон Исак продолжает улыбаться этой мысли.

__

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - перевод песни взят из фильма: https://rutracker.org/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1820814  
> [2] - стихотворение Пабло Неруды «Если ты забываешь меня» в переводе Андрея Травина: https://translatepoetry.livejournal.com/59534.html


End file.
